Phoenix and Grimm cafe
by Lunarwolf11021
Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion tha
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up.**

* * *

"It's degrading," Sirius complained as he pulled at the pink collar around his neck.

"And totally deserved," Aria retorted with a low growl, "Now, I hope you'll behave this time or I'll lock you in your canine form for a month only this time, you'll be female,"

Sirius pouted at her, "Ari."

"Sirius Orion Black," She replied with a glare.

He winced at her tone, "Alright. So tonight you're opening that cafe that'll cater to all kinds?"

"Yes," Aria took out the leash, "Now come on, we don't have much time before we open,"

Sirius transformed into his canine form and Aria attached the leash before leaving their rather spacious traditional house.

* * *

Aria smiled at Yoshimura, "Thank you so much for helping us get set up."

"It is no trouble, Aria," Yoshimura smiled lightly at her, "It's a pleasure to help you,"

"Still," Aria ran a hand through her hair as she looked over the booths and nodded to herself, "If you ever need anything, you just need to call and I'll come running,"

Yoshimura inclined his head, "If you'll excuse me, I should go as I have my own business to watch over."

"Of course," Aria flushed lightly, "Please return at any time and tell the others that they will always be welcome,"

"I will," Yoshimura left the shop and Aria sighed deeply.

She looked over the cafe carefully and smiled at two workers she'd hired. They were twin orphan dog demons that she had literally stumbled across one day. The two had attached themselves to Aria when she'd saved them and hadn't left her since. Walking over to the blonde duo, Aria asked, "Everything ready with you two?"

"Yes, Ma'am," They chorused and Aria grinned.

"Let's get this place open!" Aria walked towards the door and turned the sign from closed to open.

* * *

Aria was working in the kitchen when Hikaru, the elder twin of the dog demons, popped his head in, "Ma'am, Renji is here along with two other ghouls I don't recognize."

"Get them seated and I'll be out in a few moments. Ask if they want coffee and get them some if they do," Aria ordered and earned a nod.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Hikaru nodded eagerly.

Aria finished making preparing the next dish and sent it out before going to see what was going on. She smiled warmly at Renji as she walked over to his table, "Hello, Renji. Did Yoshimura send you over to check on me?" Her smile turned teasing, "Or did you just come to get another taste of my cherry pies?"

"Yes," Renji rumbled lightly with a light blush.

Letting out a soft laugh, Aria told him, "I'll go get you some," She took out a pen and pad of paper from her apron, "And can I get either of you anything?"

The red haired ghoul grinned at her, "I think I'll try what Ren's getting."

"No problem," Aria wrote that down, "And you?"

The dark haired ghoul, one with tattoos and piercings, looked at her from beneath a pair of sunglasses, "What would you suggest?"

Aria was startled by how nice his voice sounded, but pushed it away as she said, "If you like sweet things, I would suggest the suggest the blueberry. However, if you like coffee, I would suggest the tiramisu. I myself prefer the treacle tart which is currently the sweetest item on the dessert menu."

He was silent for a few moments before asking, "Can I please get a piece of the treacle tart?"

"No problem," Aria wrote that down, "I'll have your orders ready fairly soon,"

Aria disappeared into the kitchen to get their orders ready. When she finished them, she left the kitchen to deliver them and the female ghoul asked, "How come there's a piano in here?"

Aria blinked lightly before saying, "I'm planning on playing once we get all the positions filled. At the current moment, I need to hire two servers and at least two more cooks before I do so."

"I'm actually eager to hear you play," The woman grinned brightly before slapping the table, "Oh, I'm Itori and the handsome mask-maker is Uta,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Aria told them honestly, "Renji and Yoshimura have told me about you two. I've actually been eager to meet you, Uta,"

He looked at her impassively beneath his sunglasses, but Aria could see some interest in those eyes of his, "May I ask why?"

Aria shifted slightly, "I'm a fan of masks and was hoping to create a few for some themes that I have in mind for when the cafe get's more popular. Seeing as you're a mask maker and you've been vouched for, I was hoping we could work out a deal."

Uta was silent for a few moments and Aria heard one of the twins, Sora, shout, "Aria, we could use some help!"

"You don't have to answer me now," Aria told him with a warm smile, "It's going to be awhile before I seriously start thinking about getting masks,"

Uta inclined his head and Aria raced off to go take care of things.

* * *

Itori looked at Uta and Renji with a grin, "I like her. She seems like a cool person for a magic user."

Renji looked at Uta, "Don't even think about touching her."

"I won't," Uta looked at Renji with a slight smile, "She's interesting,"

Renji frowned at the mask-maker, but said nothing as he left to go report back to Yoshimura. Itori quickly followed after him because she needed to go see the old ghoul. Uta turned and began heading back to his shop. He paused and looked at the cafe he'd just left, "Phoenix and Grimm Cafe? I wonder how that name came to be. I look forward to our future encounters, Ms. Aria."

 **Welp, I probably shouldn't have, but did. As I said above, my muse kicked me in the head when I was reading a rather nice fan-fiction in the Naruto section called _'Civilian Pianist by Writer-and-Artist27._**

 **It's an awesome fanfiction that I discovered today and I'm around 16 chapters in. I would suggest reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up.**

* * *

With Sirius serving people and recently gaining two kitsune cooks, Aria was able to play piano to her hearts content. It was one of the few things that Petunia had forced her into that Aria actually loved. She had allowed the talent to fall out of use due to Hogwarts lacking a properly tuned piano and any real room to play. With a warm smile, Aria took a deep breath and began to play her first song. It was a simple piece that she had played multiple times before. The area around her faded away and Aria felt herself settle into the cool embrace of winter as the song filled her mind. Snow fell softly to the ground as deer looked for their next meal and rabbit darted through the already piled snow. When the song ended, Aria slowly opened her eyes turned to find Sirius crying softly. Jerking slightly in alarm, Aria said, "Sirius, you're crying."

"Pup, I never knew how good you were at playing," Sirius wiped away his tears, "It's so beautiful,"

"It was just a simple song," Aria flushed lightly before hearing Hikaru calling out an order, "Get back to work, Siri. You can cry later,"

He pouted at her, but took off to go do his job. Aria shook her head and continued to play.

* * *

It was just after her lunch break that someone walked up to the piano. The man had purple hair and matching eyes. Surprisingly enough, he wore a suit that matched him quite nicely. He smiled lightly at her, "I heard your last song and might I say it was absolument magnifique **(1)**."

"Merci pour vos gentils mots, monsieur **(2)** ," Aria replied with a light smile.

"You speak french?" He asked earning a nod, "May I ask where you learned?"

"My godfather and I spent quite a bit of time in France," Aria explained as she ran her fingers over the keys, "I do not use it often, so it's always a nice surprise to find other french speakers,"

"Agreed," He smiled warmly at her, "Could you perhaps play a song from France for me? Something light and playful,"

Aria thought about it before nodding, "Would Doctor Gradus ad Parnassum by Debussy be alright?"

He inclined his head, "Of course, my name is Tsukiyama Shu."

"Aria Potter," She introduced herself before beginning to play his request.

* * *

When Aria finished, Tsukiyama left with a cheerful goodbye and Aria had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time she saw him. Aria just hoped that the next time they saw one another wouldn't see him attempting to make her his prey. That would be a seriously annoying thing to deal with.

* * *

Tsukiyama looked back at the cafe and smiled to himself. While it was unlikely that he'd succeed, he couldn't help, but wonder what having Aria as his prey would be like. He knew it would be one of his most challenging attempts to date and couldn't wait to see what happened.

 **French translation:  
** **1) Absolutely beautiful**

 **2) Thank you for your kind words, sir**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up.**

* * *

Aria was more than a little pleased to see how popular the cafe was with ghouls. They seemed to really like the fact that there was a wide variety of food to eat. Aria was playing quite a few requests each day and found herself working hard to create her own songs. Sirius really seemed to be settling in and enjoying himself. Even if he had been fairly wary of the ghoul customers due to their liking of magical flesh, he had come enjoy speaking with them.

* * *

Aria looked up as Touka entered the shop with some of her schoolmates, "Hello, Touka."

"Aria," Touka smiled lightly at Aria, "How are you today?"

"I'm really good and you?" Aria asked her.

"I'm good. Yoshimura wanted me to tell you he'd be dropping by with some of the others at some point," Touka informed her earning a light nod.

"Thank you for informing me, I'll keep that in mind," Aria waved them off to go get seated, "Enjoy yourselves,"

"We will," The students chorused.

* * *

Aria was playing an upbeat and happy song when the door opened to reveal Yoshimura. Following the old ghoul, Aria could see Koma, Irimi, Renji, and surprisingly Uta following him. Smiling as she finished the song, Aria stood up, "Yoshimura, it's so nice to see you."

"It is a pleasure to see you as well," Yoshimura returned her smile with one of his own, "I see that you've finally managed to be able to play,"

"Mhmm," Aria hummed happily, "Any requests?"

Yoshimura thought about it before saying, "Anything that you believe suits me."

Surprised by the request, Aria had to think carefully before settling down, "Let's see..."

A specific song came to mind and Aria began to play it. An image appeared within her mind of a younger Yoshimura fighting and kill only to become disenchanted by his job. The image shifted to show Ukina and her love for the old ghoul. As she played, Aria's mind shifted through the happy times before settling on the devastating end to Ukina and Yoshimura's heavy heart as he left his daughter to Noro. The song slowly came to an end with a happier note detailing how much good he'd done since he'd lost his lover. Opening her eyes, Aria looked at Yoshimura and saw the old ghoul's soft smile. He told her, "Thank you, Aria. I believe it suited me perfectly."

Aria flushed lightly, "It's no trouble. I just had to think a bit."

"Wow, you're really good at that," Koma commented earning a light shrug from Aria.

"It's one of the few skills that my relatives allowed me to be taught that I actually enjoy," Aria turned and smiled as Sirius set a cup of tea in front of her, "Thank you, Siri,"

"No problem, pup," He set his hand on her head, "Just remember to drink it slowly, I put some of your potion in it,"

"Is it that time already?" Aria looked towards the clock and sighed deeply, "Thank you,"

Sirius smiled at her before moving to take care of his customers. Aria picked up her cup and began to drink. She tried not to grimace at the horrible after taste and set down the cup after drinking a bit. Yoshimura looked at her in concern, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She ran a hand through her hair, "I'm still recovering from my less than stellar upbringing. Even with magic, we have to take things slowly,"

* * *

Yoshimura and his gaggle of employees left after an hour. Uta stayed a bit longer and during one of her breaks, he walked up to the piano. Aria looked up at him as she sipped at her potion laced tea, "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you still need those masks," Uta informed her earning a nod and a smile in return, "I would be willing to work out a deal with you,"

"If you're willing to wait a few moments, we can head to my office and talk," Aria offered earning a nod, "Be right back,"

Aria got up and headed over to where Sirius was talking with Hikaru. They both turned to her as Hikaru asked, "What's going on, Ma'am?"

"Call me Aria, Hikaru," Aria shook her head lightly before saying, "I'm going to be doing business with Uta in my office. If you guys could hold the fort, I would be very grateful,"

"Of course," Hikaru grinned at her, "We'll be just fine,"

Sirius frowned at her, "Pup, I should-"

"Siri," Aria cut him off as she recognized the look in his eyes, "It's just business and I'm a big girl. Besides, didn't you promise me you'd let up,"

Sirius squirmed knowing that he was caught, "I know, but I'm not comfortable with my little girl being all alone with some guy."

Aria rolled her eyes, "Get back to work."

"I'll keep him out here," Hikaru promised earning a grin.

Aria made her way back over to Uta, "C'mon, my office is this way."

Uta followed her through the back and up a small set of stairs, "Your godfather is rather protective."

"He has every right to be since our situation hasn't always been the best," Aria stopped at the door to her office and opened it, "It wasn't so bad before I turned fifteen, but after it got really bad. I highly doubt anythings going to happen here, but there is always a chance and we've prepared,"

They took their seats as Uta asked, "And you don't think I'd do anything?"

Aria smiled at him, "While you could, I don't think you will."

Uta chuckled softly finally showing a little bit of emotion, "I won't. You're far too interesting."

Aria's smile softened at his chuckle, "I suppose that's a good thing. Anyway, I have a list of themes that I need masks for..."

* * *

Uta ended up staying for around two hours during which Aria showed him the themes she had in mind and they discussed a basic contract. By the end of it, they scheduled a date and time to meet at his shop so that Aria could get a good look at his masks. They exchanged contact information and Uta left while Aria went back to her piano. Sirius glared after Uta, but said nothing when he saw how pleased Aria was. For some reason, Sirius had a feeling that Aria was going to get waaaay too close to the mask maker. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He knew that Aria needed friends and maybe a love interest since she was a 22 year old female. He knew that, but he really didn't want his little girl growing up so fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up.**

* * *

Smiling warmly, Aria waved goodbye to everyone and started her trip to the fourth ward where'd she'd meet up with Uta. Sirius had protested about her going alone, but due to how busy it was, he couldn't follow her. Aria hummed softly as she walked down the slightly crowded sidewalk and greeted a few regulars that were heading to her cafe. Soon enough, she reached the train station and boarded as she glanced down at her phone. She texted Uta to tell him that she'd gotten on the train before looking up to find Tsukiyama sitting across from her. Pushing away how startled she felt, Aria greeted him with a light smile, "Hello, Tsukiyama. Where are you heading today?"

"I was going to visit Anteiku," Tsukiyama informed her, "And you?"

"I'm going to see Uta," She leaned back in her seat as Tsukiyama gave her a surprised look, "He's recently agreed to make some masks to suit the themes I wish to do and I'm going to go see his work,"

"I'm surprised you're willing to head to that part of Tokyo," Tsukiyama replied after a few moments, "It so full of ghouls..."'

Aria shrugged lightly and smiled a not quite nice smile that made the ghoul talking with her shiver as dread ran down his spine, "I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, Tsukiyama. Not to mention, I highly doubt anyone would be willing to piss off Uta."

"You aren't worried about him..." Tsukiyama trailed off as Aria shook her head.

"Uta finds me interesting which leads me to understand he won't try anything," Aria looked down at her phone as it buzzed and smiled lightly, "He'll be meeting me at the station," Aria checked to see that the train would be arriving at her stop within the next few moments, "Tsukiyama, may I ask you something?"

"Of course," Tsukiyama looked at her curiously.

"If ones appetite gets in the way as they become obsessed with eating a specific food, what would happen?" Aria asked him with a light smile on her face.

"I suppose they would become a bit blinded and less likely to care about the scene they would make if it meant getting the food they want," Tsukiyama frowned slightly, "Why do you ask?"

The train began to slow and Aria got ready to get off, "You aren't wrong, but one must remember that not all prey is completely defenseless and can sometimes turn into another predator," Aria slowly stood up as Tsukiyama stiffened and she began to walk past him only to pause to bend down near his ear, "I would not advise attempting to make me your prey, Tsukiyama. I will not hesitate in gutting you like a fish and serving your body to the ghouls that enjoy cannibalism. You do not want to fuck with me or mine as I'm a very protective being," She straightened up, "I hope you come by the cafe again, Tsukiyama."

With that Aria got off of the train and began to walk towards the entrance of the station with a soft hum. Uta greeted her at the entrance with a curious look in his eyes, "Did something amusing happen?"

"You could say that," Aria said as they began to walk, "Tsukiyama and I had a very interesting talk on the train,"

"Oh?" Uta glanced at her.

"Mhmm," Aria smiled lightly, "He should remember that just because most mages lack common sense and can only wield magic with a focus not all of us do. I am included in those that do not need a focus,"

Uta chuckled softly, "It seems you're going to make things interesting if you can threaten someone like Tsukiyama and be able to back it up."

Aria looked at him and grinned a Cheshire grin, "Oh, I can do more than back up my threat. I may not look like it, but I'm fairly strong. I just prefer not to fight when I don't have to."

"I think we're going to get along quite nicely," Uta informed her.

"I do too," Aria hummed lightly.

* * *

Tsukiyama could only stare forward with shock radiating off of him. The fact that Aria had not only known he was thinking of her as prey, but threatened him as well was shocking. He hadn't thought that such a warm and kind person could turn into the cold person that had threatened him. He knew that she could probably kill him as her magic was so potent and screamed just how dangerous she was in those few short moments it took for her to threaten him. It honestly reminded him of Yoshimura and, to a lesser extent, Uta. Yoshimura was kind and generally helpful while hiding the monstrous power he held within him behind that facade. Uta was calm and collected most of the time while hiding his sadistic side behind his masks. Tsukiyama had heard rumors about both of them and the fact that Aria seemed as dangerous as them was unsettling. Tsukiyama inwardly sighed feeling disappointed that he would never be able to taste Aria's flesh before pausing. He wouldn't be able to taste her as his prey, but perhaps she would allow him to taste her as a lover would. All he would need to do is woo her and that shouldn't be too hard to do. Smiling at the thought, Tsukiyama began to plan on what to do.

 **As you may or may not have realized, the setting is before the Steel Beam Incident. I haven't decided how long before the incident this part of the story is, but I'll figure it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up.**

* * *

Running a hand through her hair, Aria sighed deeply as she leaned back against her chair and looked out on the Tokyo street below. While it didn't happen often, Aria found herself bored which wasn't exactly a good thing considering her mischievous streak. Contemplating what to do, Aria was caught off guard by her phone going off and checked to see that Renji had texted her. Yoshimura wanted to see her at Anteiku. Nodding to herself, Aria texted back that she'd be there in five minutes. After informing Sirius and everyone, Aria used the fire travel ability that she'd picked up during their trip to India and headed to an alleyway near Anteiku.

* * *

Tsukiyama hummed happily as he walked towards the cafe owned by Aria and entered through the doors. He immediately noticed that she was not at the piano and that her scent was hours old. Frowning, Tsukiyama spotted one of the twins and walked over to them, "Excuse me, mademoiselle. I was hoping you could help me."

"Oh?" The blonde dog demon looked at him curiously, "How can I help you this fine day?"

"I'm looking for your boss, Miss Aria," Tsukiyama smiled lightly, "Could you perhaps tell me where she is?"

"She went to Anteiku to see Mr. Yoshimura," The demon informed him, "I don't think she'll be back for awhile since she didn't give a time or indicate a when,"

"Ah," Tsukiyama felt a little disappointed.

The demon smiled at him, "If you want, I could give her a message for you."

Tsukiyama inclined his head, "If you wouldn't mind."

The demon took out a pad of paper and a pen, "What do you want to say to her?"

"Tsukiyama was here and that I wish for her to accompany me to the new art museum opening up this Friday," Tsukiyama handed over the bouquet of aster and Camellia flowers he'd gotten for Aria, "Please give that to her,"

"Of course," The demon wrote quickly before taking the flowers, "And your number?"

Tsukiyama rattled it off before leaving feeling a little sad that he hadn't gotten to see Aria. While he could go to Anteiku, Tsukiyama doubted that Touka would let him anywhere near Aria not to mention Yoshimura would be displeased by the attention he was giving the woman. Sighing deeply, Tsukiyama hoped she would come with him to the museum.

* * *

Aria left Anteiku with a frown on her face and anger rolling through her. If what Yoshimura had said was correct, they would be finding themselves overrun with idiotic focus using mages which was not something Aria wanted to deal with for a long while yet. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Aria decided to visit a bookstore and pick up some new novels to read. Maybe get a bite to eat and wander around for awhile before heading back to the cafe to inform Sirius. Aria nodded to herself and headed to a nearby bookstore that Yoshimura had recommended awhile back. All of a sudden, Aria found herself on her butt across from a boy about younger than her. He had to either be just out of high-school or in his last year. He looked at her in surprise with rather wide silvery grey eyes, "S-sorry! I didn't mean to run into you-"

"It's fine," Aria smiled slightly as she got up and dusted herself off, "Did you get hurt?"

"N-no," He shook his head as he got up as well, "I'm really sorry about that. I was in a hurry,"

"It's fine," Aria brushed off his apology, "You're more polite than other people since most wouldn't say sorry. May I ask where you're headed in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I have to get back to the library to help a friend of mine study. We're attempting to get into Kami," He informed her with a light blush.

"Then it's totally fine, just try to be a bit more careful next time," Aria smiled warmly at the boy that was startling to remind her of Neville Longbottom, "If you could tell me your name, I would be more than happy to forgive you for running into me,"

"Kaneki Ken," The boy replied earning a nod.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaneki," Aria replied as she began walking away, "My names Potter Aria,"

With that, Aria resumed her walk towards the bookstore and inwardly hummed. That boy, Kaneki, had a huge destiny in front of him. She didn't know how she knew that, but Kaneki Ken's destiny was huge and it's ending undecided. Sighing softly, she wondered if it was because she too had a huge destiny before her. Even if she had no intention of going back to England and falling into the old goat's plans, Aria's destiny would come to her whether she liked it or not.

 **And she meets Kaneki.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up.**

* * *

Aria slammed her fist into the punching bag she had set up and watched as it exploded behind a quickly created shield. Still feeling more than a little pissed off, she repaired it and strengthened it with a quick flick of her wrist before returning to beating the shit out of it. By the time she'd semi-calmed down, Aria was still angry, but not as pissed off as before. Grabbing a towel, she wiped away the sweat that had gathered on her face and neck while walking out of the training room they'd set up back when they moved in. Sirius looked up from the paper he was reading and asked, "Still angry?"

"Yes, but I'm not about to go murdering the shitstains just yet," Aria grabbed a bottle of water and began to drink it, "I-"

The phone went off and Sirius answered it, "Hello? Mhmm. She's right here. Mhmm...Here I'll give you over to her."

Aria took the phone, "Hello?"

"Aria," Sora, the younger of the twins, replied sounding a bit nervous.

"Sora?" Aria got a bit worried, "Is everything alright? You sound nervous,"

Sora let out a nervous laugh, "Well...I kinda forgot to give you a message yesterday. The person that gave you the flowers left it."

"Oh?" Aria had wondered where they'd come from.

"A man by the name of Tsukiyama came by and wanted to know," Aria caught the sound of shifting fabric and the crinkling of paper, "He wanted to know if you would accompany him to the new art museum opening this Friday. He also left his phone number,"

"Could you give it to me so that I can call him?" Aria asked and grabbed her phone to input the number, "Thanks Sora. It's fine that you forgot since yesterday was extremely busy. Are you enjoying your day off? What about your brother?"

"Both of us are," Sora replied in a happy tone, "It's so much fun to explore Tokyo!"

"Well I'm glad to hear it. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call," Aria replied and they exchanged goodbyes before hanging up.

Sirius looked at her curiously, "What's going on?"

Aria shook her head lightly, "Don't worry about it. I'm going to head up to my room and get a shower."

* * *

Tsukiyama jolted slightly as his phone began to vibrate. Grabbing it, he looked at the number and frowned as he didn't know it. He wondered if it was Aria and decided to answer it, "Hello?"

"Tsukiyama," Aria's soft voice floated through the line making him grin, "I am sorry that I haven't called sooner as it was so busy yesterday when I get back and Sora didn't remember to tell me about your visit until this morning,"

"That's perfectly fine," Tsukiyama replied feeling glad that Aria hadn't been ignoring him on purpose, "So would you like to accompany me to the museum this Friday?"

Aria let out a soft sight, "While it sounds like a nice trip, I can't since I already promised to spend that time with Itori. Perhaps another time,"

Tsukiyama inwardly despaired at the fact Aria wouldn't be spending time with him, "I-it's absolutely fine. I'm a little disappointed with myself for not asking earlier."

"I have to go. Thank you for the flowers though," Aria replied making him smile, "While they aren't my favorite, they're quite beautiful,"

Without waiting for a reply, Aria ended the call and Tsukiyama stared at the phone with a frown. Did she not know what those flowers meant? Perhaps he was reading too far into things as some magical schools didn't really go over that topic.

* * *

Aria walked into Uta's shop carrying a list of measurements, "Uta."

"Aria," He looked up from the mask he'd been working on, "Those are the measurements I asked for?"

"Mhmm," Aria handed them over as she reached his desk, "I will ended up dragging everyone to you at some point to ensure they're accurate, but they should work, right?"

Uta nodded as he looked over the list, "Yes though may I ask why your name isn't on the list?"

Aria flushed lightly, "I wanted to get this done as quickly as possible for you not to mention I was the only one that did the measurements."

Uta inclined his head, "If you have time, I can do the measurements now."

"If you're up to it," Aria didn't really have anything else to do today, "Today's my day off not to mention the cafe is closed,"

"Any reason why?" Uta asked while pointing to a chair set up near the middle of the shop.

Aria sat down on it, "Sundays are when the house elves clean the whole shop and ensure everything is in working order not to mention ensure that the kitchen is stocked. I also have a team of ward specialists going to look over the wards and add onto them."

"Is something wrong?" Uta asked as he walked over with the things he needed to measure her with.

Aria sighed deeply, "My godfather and I's past is about to rear it's rather ugly head. We're doing our best to prepare for it."

"I see," Uta's lips titled slightly into a frown, "I assume you're not looking forward to it?"

"I'm more pissed off than anything," Aria admitted while trying not to flinch as Uta's fingers touch her face, "I've put it all behind me and suddenly they decide to show up after years of ignoring us. Not only that, they're expecting me to do something that an adult should've done a long time ago, but everyone was too chicken shit to do it,"

Uta's lips twitched into a slight smile as his eyes lit up, "I see that you curse more when you're angry."

Aria flushed and covered her mouth, "Sorry, I ju-"

"It's fine," Uta waved off her apology and continued to measure her, "I think I would be quite pissed off as well if it happened to me though I doubt anyone from my past would be willing to come after me,"

"They'd be fairly stupid," Aria agreed causing Uta to pause and look at her curiously, "Renji and Itori shared some stories though it was mostly Ren. I think he's still more than a little worried you'd try to hurt me,"

Uta snorted softly, "That sounds like Raven. You're aren't scared or disgusted?"

"Nope. I've met people that have done worse not to mention I've done some fucked up shit over the years when someone pissed me off badly," Aria smiled lightly at him, "I'm actually curious about how strong you are,"

"Oh?" His head tilted lightly and Aria refrained from cooing as he looked like a confused puppy, "Why?"

"I haven't really gotten a proper fight since a week after we got to Tokyo," Aria explained with a slight flush, "I was hoping that you might be amenable to a spar,"

Uta blinked before shrugging, "I wouldn't mind, but aren't you scared of being hurt?"

"Potions, magic, and a few abilities I've discovered over the years will keep any damage from being permanent," Aria assured him with a slight grin, "So do you want to?"

Uta thought about it before nodding, "Sure. Though where?"

"My place has a basement that's warded to the nines, so it can stand any damage not to mention repair itself when we're done," Aria was so excited that she was practically vibrating in her seat, "Would next Thursday be good for you? Itori wants to show me around more on Friday and go drinking afterward,"

"Thursday should be good. I suppose we'll meet at the train station?" Uta asked before chuckling softly, "Please settle down, I need you to be still while I get these measurements,"

Aria forced her body to still, "The train-station is good. How about we meet at the one near the cafe and ride to the ward that I live in? I could teleport us, but thought it would be better if you knew the way to my house."

"Of course," Uta smiled slightly, "I assume that this means you'll want me to come over a lot?"

"If you want and I'm not busy," Aria flushed as she admitted, "You seem like a good friend,"

Uta's smile widened, "I suppose that it's good that I think the same of you. I assume we'll be spending the day on together on Thursday?"

"If you're willing," Aria ran a hand through her hair.

Uta inclined his head and went back to measuring her. When he finished, Aria stayed so that they could talk while he worked on his current project.

* * *

When Aria had to go back to her house, Uta watched her go and chuckled as he looked down at the mask he'd been working on. While he had stuck to the original design, Aria had managed to help him add onto it and make the mask truly unique. He leaned back against his chair and mused, "I stand by my words all those months ago. You are truly an interesting being, Aria. I think having you as a friend will be something truly interesting."

Though a nagging thought itched it's way to the forefront of his mind, did he really want her as just a friend if she could accept him where even his closest friends could not?

 **Okay and that's a wrap for this chapter. I just finished the current set of chapter for the Civilian Pianist and god do I want to read more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up.**

* * *

Aria was leaning against the wall and messing with a few programs on her phone when Uta walked up, "Yo."

"Ready?" Aria asked earning a nod.

They got onto the train heading to Aria's ward and Uta asked, "Why set up your cafe in the 14th ward rather than in the 21st where you live?"

"The 14th ward has the best access to the magical district of Tokyo since it's entrance is open three times a week rather than once," Aria explained as she leaned back into her seat, "The 21st ward doesn't really have many ghouls aside from the Tsukiyama clan. Not to mention, I just prefer the 14th ward and I'm planning on moving there as soon as I get enough money. I love my godfather and all, but I really just want a place of my own even if it's only on weekdays,"

"I'm sure Itori would know of the best places for you to live since she lives there," Uta suggested earning a nod from Aria, "Where have you traveled? I know that you've mentioned it, but you haven't really gone into detail,"

Aria thought back to their previous conversations and flushed lightly, "Oh, right. Well, we've really traveled all over the world and visited most of the countries that we could. I think we spent the most time in France, Italy, Greece, India, and China though Japan would be the only country we've spent almost a year in," Nova ran a hand through her hair, "I think I prefer Japan the most as other than Greece, it has one of the heaviest magical presences and the highest concentration of ghouls."

Uta's lips quirked, "You like ghouls?"

Aria nodded as she shifted in her seat, "I've always liked ghouls ever since I first learned about them. I mean they scared me a bit, but I felt closer to them than normal humans, ya know? I grew up with relatives that hated magic and ensured it wasn't spoke of in the house. I had these abilities that I couldn't explain and seeing ghouls, I wondered if maybe there were more people like me out there."

"You didn't think you were part ghoul?" Uta asked her curiously.

Aria blushed lightly and looked away from him, "I did for a little while and bit my cousin hard enough to bleed when he cornered me with his gang. They all tasted horrible and I realized that I wasn't a ghoul..." Uta snorted softly and Aria's blush increased causing her to scowl at him, "I was six at the time, so you can forgive my child-self for attempting to find something that would explain my abilities."

Uta held up a hand, "Easy, I didn't mean to offend. Do you bite people often?"

Instead of feeling embarrassed, Aria shrugged, "If I need the upper hand in a fight, I'm willing to bite people, but only if nothing else works. I've bitten a few of my classmates back in England when they annoyed me too much."

"So you're okay with biting people?" Uta looked at her in surprise and amusement.

Aria's cheek flushed for the third time that day, "It was a way to get back at my relatives. They were less willing to mess with me if I bit them and broke them. I mean it meant not getting food for a while, but I was used to scavenging and stealing by then."

Uta frowned slightly, "Your relatives were abusive?"

Aria nodded with a low sigh, "Yeah. I can admit it now since Siri got us both counseling in the mundane world not to mention having a mind healer in India that snipped away the emotional connections. I had to wait until I was eighteen for that to happen as it's apparently detrimental for anyone's health to do it sooner."

Uta's frown only increased, "That explains the potions you need to take."

"The potions are for more than that, but I'd rather not talk about it for a little while," Aria tried to smile though it fell short as the conversation they'd just had drained her despite the lack of emotional connection to the subject, "Can we talk about something else?"

Uta nodded looking a little glad for the conversation change as well, "Sure. What's the weirdest thing you've eaten in any country?"

* * *

As he looked at the mansion that Aria and Sirius lived in, Uta could only wonder just how rich these two were. Uta looked at Aria as she said, "A bit too big, right?"

"Yeah," Uta looked back at the mansion, "You don't seem like the type of person to live in a place like this,"

Instead of being insulted, Aria smiled lightly, "Yeah. It's a bit too big for me. I would actually love something smaller since that would be a lot easier to create a homey feel."

Uta could definitely imagine it, "So shall we head inside?"

"Yup. Siri is watching the cafe, so we won't have to worry about him interrupting the spar," Aria led him up the long winding path leading up to the front doors, "He has a habit of doing that because he's scared I'll get hurt,"

She scoffed at the thought and Uta chuckled softly before saying, "You do look a little...fragile. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but it does allow me to see why he would think you'd get hurt."

Aria snorted softly, but said nothing in reply. Uta looked her over once more and in deeper detail then before. Aria was on the short side with a lithe figure and dainty looking appendages. She had long fingers that were perfect for playing piano and wielding knives. The skin of her hands were covered in small scars and calluses that denoted just how much work she'd put into not only fighting, but also cooking. She had dark red almost black hair that fell to the middle of her back in a mass of intricate braids. Aria had slightly tanned skin that made it hard to see the natural blush. She had a heart shaped face with a few aristocratic features and a small nose. The real drawing feature that kept his attention were her eyes. They were a dark almost jade green with a cat-like pupil. Uta really liked her eyes for reasons other than them being his favorite snack. Before Uta to continue observing her, Aria spoke as they reached the house, "Word of advice, my familiar is really wary of new people though he's a real sweet heart when you get to know him. Don't be too started and just relax, you'll be fine."

Uta didn't get a chance to ask for more information before the door opened. A loud growl echoed through the air and Uta's eyes widened slightly as they met a pair of equally crimson colored eyes that glared at him. The only thought that ran through his head was, ' _Well, I guess she would have something like that as a familiar.'_

 **Cliffy! I am a bit mean, but it happens.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up.**

* * *

Aria watched as Uta was pounced on by her familiar, Rowan. The gigantic black wolf-cat hybrid was growling at Uta as his tail sparked a mixture of red and blue embers. Aria whistled softly, "Rowan, off."

The hybrid growl softly, but did as she asked. He padded over to her and Aria settled her hand on his head. Rowan glared at Uta as the ghoul slowly got up from his prone position. Uta looked at Rowan with slightly wide eyes, "What is he?"

"Rowan is a magically engineered hybrid between an elemental tiger and a magical dire-wolf," Aria rubbed between the hybrid's ears gently, "I rescued him from the research facility to created him back when I was sixteen. He's still wary of strangers especially if they're stronger than a run-of-the-mil human,"

Uta got up and walked over slowly making Rowan's large ears pin back. Uta raised both his hands, "Easy, Big guy. I'm not going to hurt either of you."

Rowan eyed him for a few moments before sniffing at Uta's fingers. The hybrid licked them before darting off. Aria rolled her eyes, "It'll take a little while before he's used to you."

"That's fine," Uta rubbed at his chest, "He's really heavy,"

Aria offered him a sheepish smile, "I'm really sorry I didn't mention it earlier. It's just easier if people meet Rowan since I really suck at explaining things sometimes."

Uta waved off her apology, "It's fine, but how about we go see the place we're going to be sparring in?"

"Right this way," Aria led Uta into the mansion.

* * *

Uta looked around the basement with interest and commented, "You went all out in furnishing this place, didn't you?"

"I like to keep up my skills," Aria walked over to the overly large mat settled in the middle of gigantic basement that served as the training room, "So how about we start with a warm up before moving onto the proper spar?"

"Alright," Uta followed after her and took off his jacket.

Aria took off the shirt she was wearing to reveal a light blue tank top. Uta's eyes ran over her arms which were decorated with tattoos. She had vines and flowers running from her shoulder to her elbow on the right side. On the left side, she had tribal waves and lines from her shoulder to just after her elbow. In the middle of her forearms on both sides, she had a ring of red and gold feathers wrapped around her arm. Uta's eyes settled on the rounded scar settled on her left arm. It looked like someone had stabbed through her arm with something perfectly circular. Uta shook himself from his thoughts as he took off his sunglasses and settled them on top of his jacket. Aria spoke as she began to stretch lightly, "Something wrong?"

"What happened to your left arm?" Uta asked her curiously, "Even with kagune, you can't have a scar that's that perfectly circular,"

Aria was silent for a few minutes as Uta followed her example. When she finally spoke, Aria's voice had taken on a soft tone and her eyes were distant, "In my second year of school, a monster was petrifying the students. Everyone blamed me because the monster was Slytherin had left in his chamber and could be controlled by a parselmouth. Since I revealed that I was a parselmouth, I was shunned by the entire school even though I didn't know I had the ability until someone summoned a snake during a duel. I told the snake to stop before it attacked someone and the idiots began accusing me of being the heir," Aria's eyes darkened until they were almost black and her lips were drawn back into a sneer, "I ended up being attacked by everyone because they didn't want me to target them. They probably thought beating me down would prevent me from striking out. I ended up in detention so many times because the teachers believed everyone when they said I attacked them. I got tired of the bullshit and fought back," Aria's sneer faded and she closed her eyes, "They only stopped when one of the few people I still consider a friend was attacked. I ended up going looking for the beast responsible and found it after someone got taken to the chamber. The beast turned out to be a basilisk. I killed it, but nearly died in the process. It was only because a phoenix liked me that I survived."

"The scar is from one of it's fangs..." Uta trialed off feeling a little bit of awe since even ghouls died if bitten by a basilisk.

Aria nodded and shook herself before opening her eyes, "So ready to warm up?"

* * *

Aria felt a rush of joy fill her as she dodged Uta's attacks. Having an opponent as skilled and as strong as him willing to spar with her was amazing, Aria couldn't believe how lucky she was. Uta was pulling his punches just enough to avoid killing her, but it did nothing to prevent heavy bruises. Aria's arm ached a bit reminding her that she'd did some damage to it when she'd stupidly blocked on of his attacks without using magic to toughen her skin and muscles. Aria dipped to avoid a kick aimed at her head and jumped to avoid the follow up. With a low huff, she did a back flip and kicked out while aiming for his head. Uta dodged and caught her leg before swinging her around to slam her into the ground. Aria tried to get out of his hold, but couldn't so settled for attempting to kick him. She scored three blows before she was slammed into the mat and was stunned. Uta used the moment to pin her with a knee on her stomach and a hand holding her arms down. His other hand was settled on her neck. Aria panted softly as Uta asked, "Do you give?"

Smirking up at him, Aria informed him, "Nope."

Aria used her knees to kick him while heavily reinforcing them with her magic and using a bit of wind manipulation to send him tumbling off of her. She got up and took a deep breath as Uta did the same. He looked at her curiously, "How did you do that?"

"That would be telling," Aria replied with a laugh.

"Looks like I have all the more reason to win," Uta replied with a light smile and darkening eyes.

Aria barely had time to register his words before he darted towards her. Aria gasped softly before dropping to the ground and avoiding his initial attack before jumping to her feet. She twirled and kicked at him only for Uta to grab her leg. He pulled her towards him and Aria used the position to aim a punch at his head. Uta caught her fist which allowed Aria to hit him with her unoccupied hand. Due to the fact it was her left hand, the blow was weaker due to the damage in her arm, but it was enough to force him to let go of her. Aria kicked at him and Uta jumped over the kick before grabbing her by the shoulders. Aria found herself flying as Uta tossed her into the air. Twisting around, Aria managed to land on her feet only to find them kicked out from underneath her by Uta. Once again, Aria found herself pinned down only Uta had all her appendages pinned down. She attempted to headbutt him, but Uta moved his head out of the way. Aria tried to figure out a way to get free, but found herself unable to. Panting softly, Aria looked at Uta and said, "I give up."

Uta got off of her and held out a hand. Taking it, Aria allowed him to pull her to her feet and they walked off the mat. A house elf had placed some drinks down for them, so they settled down to relax a little. Aria took a sip from the cool water as Uta asked, "Where did you learn to fight? You didn't stick to a single fighting style."

"I've picked up a lot of diffrent ones during our travels," Aria explained after swallowing some more water, "I'm a lot better with a staff and my knives then with hand-to-hand," Aria leaned back against the wall, "I do know how to wield swords too, but I prefer my two primary weapons,"

"What about a gun?" Uta asked her curiously earning a grimace, "Can't use them?"

"I can, but only when there's no other choice," Aria's laid her head back against the wall, "I can't really stand them. They seem...cheep compared to other weapons,"

Uta snorted softly, "I suppose that one way to think of it."

Aria looked at Uta and said, "Thanks for sparring with me. I really needed that."

"No problem," Uta eyed her lightly, "Your eyes change colors,"

Covering her mouth as she giggled softly, Aria told him, "They follow my mood. Though if you really want to see them change colors, you'll have to see me use various parts of my magic."

Uta looked curious, but didn't ask for more information on that. Instead he asked, "How did you manage to get out of my hold the first time?"

Aria took a sip of her water before answering, "I used my magic to reinforce my knees and some wind manipulation to assist."

"Do your eyes turn grass green with a light yellow tint when you do that?" Uta asked earning a nod of surprise from Aria, "I suppose that means I'll need to watch your eyes more closely during our spars to see if you use magic,"

"You really like eyes, don't you?" Aria asked him curiously.

Uta chuckled softly with a nod, "They're my favorite snack."

Odd, but Aria had heard of weirder snacks. Somehow, she wasn't really surprised since it explained a lot about why he always seemed to be looking at her eyes. Shrugging it off, Aria finished off her water, "Well, I need a shower after that."

Uta looked at himself and nodded, "I suppose having one would be nice."

Aria pointed to the two doors at the end of the training room, "Those are the shower rooms I had installed. You just need to place your dirty clothes in the basket and they'll be clean when you're finished showering."

Uta inclined his head as they both got up.

* * *

After showering, they met up back in the training room and headed upstairs. Aria made them food using the potion she'd created since they didn't carry any human ingredients in the house. After eating, they ended up watching T.V. together and playing on some of the gaming systems Sirius got awhile back. Uta ended up leaving sometime after midnight and Aria went to bed feeling extremely happy.

* * *

Sirius entered the house and found it almost completely silent. He headed upstairs and checked on Aria. Smiling upon seeing the content smile on her face, Sirius carefully shut the door and headed to his own room. He may not like how close she was getting to that mask-making ghoul, but he had to admit the guy was good for his goddaughter. He made her happier. Of course, Sirius was going to protest and probably attempt to murder the bastard if he even thought of his goddaughter in anyway other than that of a friend. It was Sirius' job to ensure that his little girl was protected after all.

 **I just realized that I'm making Sirius have a complex toward Aria. Strangely enough, I'm okay with that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up.**

* * *

Running a hand through her wet hair, Aria picked up her phone as it began to ring, "Yo."

"Aria~" Itori's boisterous tone came through, "Are you almost ready to go?"

"I just got to finish getting dressed," Aria informed the female ghoul while looking over the clothes currently spread out on her bed, "We'll just be walking around right?"

"Yup," Itori popped the 'p', "You okay with coming to drink with me and a few others, right?"

"So long as you have some strong stuff, sure," Aria waved her hand and most of the clothes disappeared back into their proper places, "It takes a bit to get me drunk since my alcohol tolerance is rather high,"

Itori giggled softly, "I got a bunch of new products today. I'm sure we can find something that will get you buzzed."

"We'll see," Aria smiled lightly, "See you in ten,"

"See ya then," Itori replied before they ended the call.

* * *

Itori was filled with information about the ward she called home and was all too happy to help Aria look into some places to live. They stopped in at her cafe and settled down for lunch. Itori looked at her after they'd ordered, "So why are you looking for an apartment away from your Godfather? I know that being closer would be easier on you, but mages have that teleportation ability of theirs. So why?"

Aria took a sip of her tea as she consider the question, "Itori, I've lived with Siri since I was almost 14 years old. I love him to death and back. He's my father figure after all, but I just need to live on my own for awhile," Aria looked at the window with a sigh, "Sirius is a great man and we've both been through a lot of shit together. I've never lived alone before and I really want to see what it's like," Aria flushed lightly, "Not to mention, I've never really had any relationships before because Siri is over-protective and that kind of kills any relationship before it has a chance to take off."

"So you haven't ever..." Itori trailed off as Aria's cheeks turned a deep scarlet red, "Oh man and you're what? 22?"

"22 though I'll be 23 in like two months," Aria looked at Itori with a glare at the crimson haired ghoul, "Don't laugh! It's not funny,"

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe that someone like you has never been in a relationship not to mention had-" Aria cut her off.

"Shut it," Aria's blush expanded.

Itori snickered softly and nodded, "Fine. Will you let me se-"

"No! I don't want anyone setting me up. I've heard the horror stories of people setting up others," Aria shot the idea down and Itori pouted, "Can we just change the subject?"

"Fine," Itori brightened, "So what do you think about getting some new clothes?"

* * *

Aria sat down at the bar as Itori poured them some drinks, "This place is really nice, Itori."

"Thanks, Aria," Itori set Aria's drink down in front of her, "So, have you ever gone drinking before?"

"In Vegas with Sirius after my 17th," Aria took a sip of the drink and hummed softly at the sweet flavor, "It was fun from what I can remember before blacking out and ending up in a magical police holding cell,"

"What did you do?" Itori asked as the door opened to reveal Uta and Renji.

"Who did what?" Uta asked as the two walked into the bar, "Hello, Aria,"

"Yo," Aria raised her glass, "I was just telling Itori about the first time I went drinking,"

Uta perked up as he sat down, "Now that sounds fascinating."

Renji settled down on Aria's other side, "I assume Sirius was involved somehow and it ended badly?"

"Not badly, but we did end up in the magical police's holding cells in Vegas," Aria informed them earning wide eyed looks, "It was the first time we went drinking after I turned 17. It was really fun from what I remember,"

"What the fuck did you two do?" Itori asked her with wide eyes.

"Apparently Sirius was in for streaking naked right through the strip while riding a zebra that he apparently liberated from a local zoo," Aria snickered softly, "I was in for three counts of arson, riding a pegasus through the strip, and turning several males into female dogs. Of course, the last one was stricken from the record since they were apparently rapists that had managed to avoid custody for far too long. Of course, we did a lot more than that, but I figure you guys get the jist of it,"

Renji snorted, "Some how I'm not surprised."

"Arson?" Uta looked at her interest.

"I like playing with fire," Aria grinned at him, "I've done worse than burning trash cans and setting that one car on fire. And that was without any true elemental training and I was drunk for the first time,"

Itori snickered, "How long did it take you to get drunk?"

"Two full bottles of fire whiskey," Aria informed her earning a surprised look from all three ghouls, "My magic and the substances in my blood keep me from getting drunk unless I'm really trying,"

"Damn, no wonder you warned me about needing some strong shit," Itori grinned at Aria with bright eyes, "I can't wait until I manage to get you drunk. I can tell you're a blast to spend time with,"

"Well I'm here and Sirius isn't expecting me back until tomorrow at the latest," Aria grinned at her in reply.

Uta looked at her curiously as Itori got to work on getting Renji and Uta drinks, "How come? Isn't he really protective of you?"

Aria drank down her glass of alcohol while making a mental note to ask about what it was. Aria set down the glass and told him, "Siri knows I went drinking with Itori, so he's probably assuming I won't get drunk. If I do get drunk, he knows I'll end up in my animagus form if I'm not somewhere I deem safe and my magic will keep me from getting hurt."

"That's an interesting quirk," Renji commented as Itori placed down drinks for the two males and got another for Aria.

"I apparently got it from my mother," Aria played with her glass, "My mother didn't really use her animagus form even if she spent time working to get it. The only times she used it was either to spy or get out of sticky situations," Aria took the new glass Itori offer and sipped at it, "Sirius says I take after her a lot more than I take after my dad. My love of fire cemented that,"

Aria grimaced as the familiar pang of longing ran through her. She shook it off as Itori said, "So, how about we get to drinking and play some games?"

"I'm up for it," Aria shrugged lightly, "I did come to have fun after all,"

* * *

Aria hummed lightly as she leaned against Uta and closed her eyes. Itori spoke with a noticeable slurr, "Aria," Aria's eyes opened to reveal that the emerald green had lightened a shade and gained some golden color, "Truth or Dare?"

Aria hummed again before saying, "Dare. I ain't afraid of anything."

Itori giggled softly, "I dare you to kiss U."

"Easy," Aria turned and kissed the still somewhat sober ghoul she was currently sitting with on the cheek.

The leather of the booth they were sitting in, after it became quite clear the stools weren't comfortable for playing games, creaked slightly from the movement. Itori pouted, "I meant on the lips."

"You didn't specify," Aria grinned at her revealing the slightly sharpened points of her k-nine's, "Now Uta, truth or dare?"

Uta glanced at her in surprise since the girls had been playing between themselves for the most part, "Truth."

"What the nastiest thing you've eaten?" Aria asked him curiously.

Uta had to think about that for a few moments, "A ghoul penis."

Aria's nose scrunched up in disgust, "Why the hell didja eat that?"

"Because it was the only thing left in my apartment that I could eat and I was too lazy to go hunting," Uta replied which only caused Aria to shrug and drink some more of whatever was in the glass that Itori had given her, "Itori, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" The crimson haired ghoul pointed at him with a scowl, "I will never take another dare from you again,"

Uta cracked a slight smile at the reminder before ask, "If you had to choose, who would you go out with between Raven and I?"

Renji shot him a dirty look that only had Uta smirking at him. Aria brightened a bit and looked at Itori with curious if a bit hazy eyes that was gaining purple flecks by the moment. Itori flushed slightly, "Renji," Itori frowned at him before looking back at Aria with a contemplative look, "Aria," The mage's eyes focused on Itori, "Truth or dare?"

The mage looked at her for awhile before saying, "Truth."

"If you could date any ghoul, who would you date and why?" Itori suddenly seemed sober.

Uta wondered if her whole drunk act was merely a ploy to get Aria more comfortable which he wouldn't put past the only female ghoul that had survived their rather traumatic teenage years in the 4th ward. Aria was quiet for a few moments as she looked at Itori before saying, "Uta. He's nicer than everyone else aside from Renji and Tsukiyama. He also makes masks and doesn't mind sparring with me. I also feel more comfortable with him since he doesn't hide himself behind the mask of a human like every other ghoul," Aria paused for a moment before smiling, "I love his eyes. They're so pretty."

Uta looked down at Aria with mixed emotions as her words registered. Shock was at the forefront since Uta hadn't really done anything out of the usual around her aside from not killing the mage. He was also shocked by the fact she was actually comfortable around him since he didn't really hide his ghoul-side. The only thing he really did to hide it was wear his sunglasses while in public, but that was it. He wasn't shocked about the sparring or mask making comment since she had told him that quite a bit. The part about his eyes was a little surprising, but it made sense since she liked looking at them. Uta was surprised to find that he felt a little angry about the first comment. He wasn't angry about the Renji part since she had really made an impression on his silver haired friend since she somewhat reminded him of his sister. The anger came from the part about Tsukiyama. The only time Tsukiyama was actually nice was either because he thought of the person as prey or he wanted them for something. Uta inwardly growled at the thought of Tsukiyama trying to either eat Aria despite her warning or use her. He was brought out of his thoughts as Itori asked, "Aria, truth or dare?"

He had apparently been lost in his thoughts during the last round, so he'd missed whatever Aria had asked Itori. Aria's body was pressing a bit closer to his and her head was lolling a bit which told him that she was somewhat close to falling asleep. Aria finally spoke after a few minutes, "Dare."

Itori grinned at her, "I dare you to kiss Uta on the lips."

Uta looked down at Aria as she shifted and turned to him. Aria looked up at him with slightly darkened emerald green eyes that had gained quite a few reddish pink flecks. Aria slowly raised herself up and kissed him. Uta found himself enjoying the kiss both because her lack of knowledge was amusing and because Aria tasted good. The alcohol she'd been drinking had been on the sweeter side which gave Aria's natural flavor a sweeter taste. Uta didn't really want to end the kiss before he managed to taste more than her lips, so he shifted them and managed to coax Aria into opening her mouth to him. Uta didn't end the kiss until Renji tapped his shoulder. With great reluctance, Uta pulled away earning a disappointed groan from Aria. The mage was leaning against him and panting with her head on his chest. Uta looked at Renji and asked, "What?"

"You weren't supposed to make out with our little mage, U," Itori scolded him.

"She tastes good," Uta replied as Aria's body grew heavier and he glanced down to see that she'd fallen asleep, "And she's asleep,"

All three looked at their mage friend for a few moments before Renji recalled what Aria had said, "I suppose she feels safe with us if she hasn't transformed into her animagus form."

"Huh, ya know even if it turns out to be a fluke, I honestly feel rather touched," Itori began clearing off the glasses they'd been drinking from, "We should probably get her home,"

"She lives in the 21st ward and I doubt taking a train all the way there would be safe even with the three of us guarding her," Renji grunted softly with a grimace, "I unfortunately do not have Sirius' phone number. Do either of you?"

"No," Itori replied while Uta shook his head, "I don't know how to unlock her phone either,"

Uta looked down at Aria and said, "The 4th ward is closest and I know that no one would dare try to attack me."

Renji looked ready to protest, but was cut off as Itori clapped, "That would be perfect since she's never been near my place and I honestly don't have the room for her. Ren, she hasn't been to yours either and there's no telling what would happen."

Renji was reluctant to agree, but inclined his head, "Alright, but keep her safe. Yoshimura and many others would kill you if she came to harm."

"I won't ever allow her to be hurt," Uta replied as he carefully began to pick Aria up in order to make his way home.

"I'll come with you," Renji said with a frown, "Just in case,"

Uta shrugged slightly before returning to his task.

* * *

Uta looked down at the scaled form in his arms. To be quite honest, he hadn't really thought much about her animagus form other than it had to be something furry. He didn't really know what she was and would have to ask her about it at some point once she woke up. For now, he held the rather light scaled form of his magic using friend as Renji walked beside him towards his home in the fourth ward. Uta had been surprised when Aria had transformed not even five seconds after they left Itori's bar. He glanced at Renji as the silver haired ghoul said, "I'm honestly surprised you haven't lost your interest in her yet."

"Why do you say that?" Uta asked him curiously.

"Every other person that has had your interest either lost it within days or you killed them for being annoyed," Renji looked at him with a frown, "Why is she diffrent?"

Uta contemplated his words and question for a long while. They were near his place when he finally replied, "She's just diffrent, Raven. I do not know why, but she is diffrent and I like it."

Renji's frown increased, "Do not hurt her, Uta. She's been hurt before."

"I know," Uta frowned at Renji, "I gathered that from what she's told me and what I've observed. I meant what I said back at Itori's bar,"

Renji just continued to frown at him as Uta unlocked the door to his apartment, "I will be watching."

Uta watched Renji leave before shaking his head and heading up the stairs. Renji would probably never trust him when it came to not hurting someone. Even if he had learned to control himself and mellowed out over the years, Uta would always be a sadistic bastard that loved causing tragedies. Renji was well aware of that, so it wasn't surprising that he would never trust Uta to not harm someone. It hurt a little since Uta usually kept his word unless something prevented it. Inwardly sighing, Uta continued up the stairs after shutting the door and locked it. Moving upstairs, Uta entered his living room and contemplated what to do with Aria. Looking down at the reddish black scales lined with dark almost black blue, Uta yawned softly feeling tired. Uta put her on his bed and turned to leave only to feel something tugging him. Looking down, Uta saw a clawed paw holding his shirt. Glowing green cat-like eyes speckled with other colors focused sleepily on him as the clawed paw tugged at him again. Uta looked at her curiously, "You want me to sleep with you?"

The scaled beast on his bed inclined it's head and yawned revealing sharp fangs. Uta could have ignored the request and probably would've had his numerous late nights caught up with him. Feeling too tired to argue, Uta got ready for bed and laid down. The scaled form of his mage friend curled up on his chest and Uta found himself enjoying the gentle warmth radiating off of her. Closing his eyes, Uta decided he would tease Aria about this. It was too good of a thing to pass up.

 **Well...This came out. Granted, I was planning something similar, but the chapter just took on a life of it's own. I would also like to point out to those that were disappointed by what Aria's familiar turned out to be that it was my choice as an author and I really just enjoy wolves, foxes, and cats. I am rather disappointed that some of you decided to comment about that, but plan on ignoring those comments. Need I remind you that Fanfiction is nothing if not an escape and completely voluntary. It makes me wonder what would happen if all the writers just decided to stop. No one would get to complain since it's their own fault.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up.**

* * *

When Aria woke up, she had a small headache telling her she'd drank a bit too much. She waited for it to go away before checking her surroundings with magic and scenting the air. As it currently stood, she was alone with Uta in a place that was completely saturated in his scent. Recalling the slightly blurry memories of the conversation the ghouls had when her exhaustion from the rather active day which had started near dawn due to Aria having to assist Sirius in strengthening the wards around the mansion, Aria realized that Uta had taken her back to his place because it was the closest safest place she could go without being in fully unfamiliar territory. She was somewhat surprised he had decided to do so before shrugging it off as she was far too tired to really care about that stuff. Carefully opening her eyes, Aria was glad that the windows were mostly covered by black curtains. The room around her was done in nice shades of black, grey, and various reds that fit it's owner. The bedroom was slightly small, but given they were in Tokyo, it wasn't a surprise. Yawning softly, Aria carefully stretched out her body a little before pausing as Uta pulled her closer to him.

Aria contemplated going back to sleep until Uta decided to wake her up before deciding to take the chance to do something she'd been planning on for awhile. Due to her animagus form being what it was, Aria was able to see the auras around people though using it in human form was far more exhausting and far less accurate. Turning her head to Uta while focusing on using her ability, Aria noted that his aura was covered in the dark reds and blacks that most ghouls held. Much like she had pictured, Uta's aura leaked from his form at a far stronger rate than the normal ghoul much like Yoshimura's. Unlike Yoshimura's almost completely calm and white speckled aura, Uta's was chaotic with a rather thick calm area surrounding it and a rather nice smattering of grey spots. Aria inwardly smiled at the sight of Uta's aura. No wonder she felt so comfortable around him. He was a chaotic grey just like her.

Finally having her question answered, Aria let go of her ability and watched as the world returned to it's normal coloring. Yawning softly, Aria curled up against him and decided to go back to sleep. It was not only far too early for her to get up since the sunlight that managed to come through the curtains was not only weak, but barely there. Uta was also still asleep and Aria didn't feel like making him move. Closing her eyes, Aria took in a deep breath and settled down to sleep. Just as she was starting to fall asleep, she felt the grip on her tighten a fraction and a hand briefly rubbing against the scales on her head. The movement stopped and Aria felt Uta move a bit before he settled down. Soon enough, she heard him mutter, "Too early."

He fell back asleep and Aria did the same feeling content with her current situation.

* * *

Near nine, the two woke up again though it took Aria a little while to want to move even after Uta got up to get ready for the day. Once she was awake enough, Aria returned to her human form and checked her phone. Upon seeing the rather large amount of texts sent to her by Sirius, Aria sighed softly and texted him that she was coming home. She wrote a quick note to Uta that she left on the bed explaining what was going on and left using her transportation ability.

* * *

Aria took her lunch break around two when Uta came to talk with her. They got some lunch and went to go talk in her office. Aria settled down at her desk and gave Uta an apologetic smile, "Sorry about having to leave so quick this morning, Sirius got worried because some wizards were lurking around and he wanted to make sure I was fine."

"It's alright," Uta waved off her apology, "I'm actually more curious about what happened last night,"

Aria took a bite of her lunch before replying, "Well, after Itori's last dare, I started falling asleep because my exhausting day finally started to catch up to me. Not only did I go exploring with Itori, I had to help Sirius strengthen the wards a bit before dawn due to some stupid ritual that needed to be done."

"So you didn't fall asleep right away?" Uta asked earning a nod, "When did you fall asleep?"

It took Aria a few moments to figure that out, "I think around the time you carried me out of the bar."

"So when you turned into your animagus form?" Uta clarified earning another nod, "What animal are you? I've never actually seen something like that before,"

Aria smiled slightly, "My animal form is a somewhat rare breed of dragon that originates in remote areas of Africa, Australia, and South America. The name tends to change depending on the language/languages used in the areas the dragon comes from, but it's called Shadow's Furies."

Uta snorted softly, "That doesn't really fit since your animal form is very cute despite being covered in scales."

Aria flushed at being called cute, but replied, "Cute it maybe, but Shadow's Furies are some of the deadliest dragons in existence. The main reason for that is our abilities. Shadow's Furies are known for their ability to sense and see auras which allows them to track down their targets. Once they have their target, they can either bite them with their paralyzing venom filled fangs, hallucinogenic breath, or their shadow fire which cannot be quenched by water. When enraged, Shadow's Furies lose their small form and become roughly the size of a black panther. While doing so causes them to sacrifice a majority of their speed, they are gifted with immense strength specifically in their jaws," Aria drank some of her soda before continuing, "The deadliest thing about them is their ability to hide within shadows. If there are shadows present or it's completely dark, you will never be able to find one. Thus, they are one of the deadliest dragons despite being the...cutest."

Uta was silent for a few moments before commenting, "It sounds like anyone that comes into contact with them is fucked."

"Unless there is a large amount of sunlight," Aria speared some of the meat on her plate with a fork, "Shadow's Furies are nocturnal and sunlight can cause them to almost completely shutdown. Too much sunlight will actually kill them as their bodies are not built to withstand large amounts of sunlight," Aria took a bite of her food, "I am spared the rather severe sunlight allergy, but find it rather hard to use my animagus form in sunlight. If the day is overcast, I can do it without too many complications,"

Uta drank some of his coffee before asking, "Does it influence you in human form?" Aria looked at him in surprise while inclining her head, "I was wondering why all of your windows were either tinted or smelled like they'd been treated with something."

Aria yawned softly, "I'm far more lethargic in sunlight and tend to nap during the day unless something needs my attention. I will admit that I'm only at this point due to a shit load of training after finally managing to transform for the first time. The first month or so was complete hell what with my instincts deciding to act up and my body deciding it liked acting like my animagus' body."

Uta chuckled and they moved the conversation away from her animagus form. It wasn't until Uta was leaving that he asked a question that had Aria looking at him in confusion, "Are you aright about what happened last night?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Aria didn't bother keeping the confusion from leaking into her voice.

"I mean with the whole Itori forcing us to kiss," Uta amended earning a nod.

Aria shrugged lightly, "I don't see why it would bother me. It was just a stupid dare and I can only assume Itori's done shit like that before. Not to mention, you're a better kisser than the few people that I've kissed."

Uta looked somewhat relieved, "Good. Some people that Itori's done that shit to have had their relationships destroyed or damaged."

"We're mature adults and it was a dare," Aria rolled her eyes.

Uta chuckled before asking, "How many people have you kissed?"

"Six guys and two females," Aria pointed towards where Sirius was serving some customers, "That guy insured that it never went further than that. Even then, I only ever managed to french kiss the two girls," Aria shook her head, "I better get back to work. See ya later?"

"Sure," Uta smiled at her, "We should definitely do last night again,"

"If we do, it'll be at my place since the alcohol selection is a lot bigger and it's safer," Aria offered earning a nod.

Uta left the shop and Aria returned to her piano. Last night had been fun and so had lunch, Aria couldn't wait to do it again.

* * *

Uta mentally frowned as he left the cafe. He was happy that he'd managed to clear things up with Aria not to mention learning more about her animagus form was cool, but there was something that bothered him. He was happy that Aria called him a better kisser, but he didn't really like the idea of her kissing anyone else. Sighing through his nose, Uta decided to get back to his shop as he had masks to make. Now that he knew about Aria's rather cute animagus form, he had the perfect mask in mind for her. Of course, it would likely be her birthday gift though that made him wonder when her birthday was. Deciding to ask at some point or get Itori to ask, Uta began constructing the mask in his mind.

 **Whelp that is the next chapter. I know that I haven't described Aria's animagus form very well, but I will in one of the coming chapters. I won't say which one as the event I need to take place before then keeps shifting around. *Get's hit in the head by my muse* Okay, I have an idea of when I'll be starting the sequel to my original Tokyo Ghoul Crossover. Depending on how things go, I'll put up the first chapter between the beginning of October and the tenth.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up**

* * *

It just showed how bad with information the English Wizarding world was because it took almost six months after they started showing up to actually figure out where Aria and Sirius were. It only took a week after that for Dumbledore's followers to show up with the promise of the old man showing up soon after. Aria ran a hand through her hair as she looked over the paper in her hand. It was the same one every magical visiting or living in the country got as soon as they either turned five or showed that they had magic. The Japanese Ministry was rather lax for multiple reasons though two majorly stood out. One was that Japan had the largest amount of ghouls in the world. The other was that the Japanese people put down any magical incidents as either a ghoul getting careless or someone successfully duplicating something from anime with technology. The only time they really got involved is if mundanes got hurt or some idiot getting super careless. Dropping the paper, Aria sighed deeply as Sirius entered her office, "You alright, Pup? You've been in here for over an hour."

"Just wondering how much longer we'll have peace," Aria looked at him with a frown, "I really don't want to deal with Dumbledore, Siri. After getting that soul piece removed by the goblins and learning that he most likely knew about it while doing nothing to get rid of it, I just..."

Sirius walked over and pulled her into a hug, "Everything will be alright, Pup. We have allies and I won't let that old man hurt you. We've been working to get rid of the Snake-Faced Bastard for years and the goblins say that we only need a few more months worth of preparation before we can finally get rid of him."

Aria hugged him back, "I guess I'm being a little silly."

"Nah, Pup," Sirius let go of her, "Now, you wanna go play? I saw your friends downstairs,"

"Thanks, Siri," Aria smiled at him.

* * *

Aria had been playing for around two hours and had just played a rather energetic song. She was taking a break for a few seconds to talk with Tsukiyama when two of her former friends entered. Tsukiyama smiled lightly at her, "I'm glad that you enjoyed the museum though I wish they we could have arrived in time to see the exhibit on American Indians."

"It's fine," Aria assured him with a warm smile, "I really enjoyed seeing the Egyptian exhibits. We should de-"

"Aria?" A somewhat familiar voice, "Aria Potter?"

Aria frowned in confusion and turned, "Yes. Who are you?"

The woman was somewhat familiar, but Aria couldn't put down how. The woman's features creased and she looked surprised, "Aria. It's me, Hermione Granger. We went to Hogwarts together."

Aria's eyes widened and she smiled at the formally bushy haired woman. It was quite clear while there had been tough times for her, Hermione had grown to be a beautiful woman. Aria rubbed the back of her neck, "Hi, Hermione. I'm sorry for not reconciling you."

"It's fine since I almost didn't recognize you either," Hermione admitted with a soft laugh, "I only figured it out thanks to your eyes. You're the only one I've met with eyes like yours,"

Tsukiyama spoke up before Aria could say anything, "And you are?"

"Hermione was one of my few friends back in England," Aria offered with a slight smile, "Hermione, I want you to meet Shu Tsukiyama. He's one of my friends here in Tokyo,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Hermione smiled wildly at Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama took Hermione's hand and kissed her knuckles, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mademoiselle."

"So what brings you to this part of the world, Hermione?" Aria asked the witch curiously.

Hermione frowned slightly, "Aria, could we perhaps talk in private?"

Aria frowned at her in reply, "Why?"

"It's about you know what," Hermione shot a look towards Tsukiyama and the customers.

Aria sighed stood up with a sigh, "Let me go talk to Sirius, it's about time I take a short break. Tsukiyama, I hope we can talk at a later point."

"I do as well," Tsukiyama smiled at her before taking his leave.

* * *

Aria settled down in her office with Hermione and Ron Weasley taking seats across from her. Aria leaned back in her chair, "What brings you two to this fine city much less needing to talk with me? Neither of you have bothered to stay in contact with me after the tournament scandal, so why?"

Hermione and Ron had the decency to look regretful. Aria had been recovering in America with Sirius at the time of the tournament. When news reached them that Aria had somehow become a champion, Sirius was angry and paid the goblins to find out what happened. Thanks to his quick thinking, it was revealed that the Defense teacher at the time was not only a fake and a criminal thought to be dead, he had been the one to put Aria's name in the goblet. Without Aria participating, the man had died due to his magic forcefully leaving him. Sirius had then informed the English that they were never going back to England. Hermione winced slightly, "To be truthful, I tried to owl you, but never got a reply."

"I never received any letters," Aria thought back a bit before realizing what had happened, "All of your letters probably ended up in that mail vault Sirius had set up at Gringotts. He wanted me to be safe so..."

"It's fine," Hermione waved her off.

Ron, who had been quiet so far, finally spoke up, "Aria, you need to come back to England."

"So I've heard," Aria rolled her eyes, "I am not going back to that magic forsaken country,"

"Aria-" Hermione began only for Aria to hold up a hand.

She looked at the two with a frown, "I have no loyalty to the English magical society, so why should I leave the life that I've made for myself here? I have friends, I have a job that I love, and I'm in the middle of getting an apartment for myself. I consider Tokyo my home not England."

Hermione bit her bottom lip while Ron frowned at her. The door to her office opened to reveal Hikaru walking in carrying a tray of snacks and tea, "Boss, Sirius sent me up to give you this."

"Thank you," Aria waved her hand and the clutter on her desk moved enough to set the tray down.

"No problem!" Hikaru beamed at her, "Enjoy your tea,"

Aria served them all tea and grabbed a cookie when Hikaru left. Hermione turned to her with wide eyes as the door closed, "That was a dog demon."

"Hikaru and his twin sister work for me," Aria sipped some of her tea and hummed softly, "Now how have you two been?"

Hermione looked ready to burst due to the amount of questions she had. If it had been their third year, Aria was sure that the formally bushy haired woman would've forced the subject. Instead, Hermione said, "Ron and I are getting married soon."

"Truly?" Aria looked between them in surprise, "I thought for sure you would've ended up with other people since your personalities clashed so much back then. I guess you two have really changed since back then," Aria smiled slightly, "Congratulations,"

Hermione beamed at her in reply, "Thank you. What about you?"

Aria shook her head, "Siri has proven to be a very big deterrent when it comes to prospective relationships."

"So you don't have your eye on anyone?" Hermione pressed making Aria frown at her.

"No. Even if I did, I wouldn't say anything to you, Hermione," Aria took a bite of her cookie, "I am a private person when it comes to strangers. As we haven't seen one another in years, I cannot see you as anything else than a stranger,"

Hermione looked like Aria had just told her that someone had turned a book into a purse. Ron spoke up, "Aria, Dumbledore wants you to return to England."

"And I should care?" Aria's eyes narrowed at him, "He is the one that placed me with my abusive relatives. He's the one that left Sirius to rot when he could have done something to free him sooner. He even tried to force me to compete in the tournament after it was revealed that I wasn't a champion," Aria set her tea cup down, "So why should I care about what he wants? If I did as he wished, I would be a martyr or a puppet leader,"

Ron flushed and snarled at her, "Dumbledore is a good man and would ne-"

"Dumbledore can go suck a ghoul's cock for all I care," Aria interrupted him earning a gasp from Hermione, "If the only reason you're here is to annoy with your attempts to get me back to England, you both can leave,"

"Ar-" Hermione began to protest.

Aria stood up and glared at the two, "You heard me."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ron silenced her, "Let's just go, 'Mione. It's quite clear we aren't welcome here," Ron pulled Hermione to her feet and walked towards the door that opened with a wave of Aria's hand, "We will be back," Ron turned his head to look at her, "With Dumbledore and the Ministry. You will be coming back to England to do your duty. Of that, you can be sure."

Aria closed the door behind the two and snarled darkly. Aria felt rage fill her and barely refrained from burning something. Instead, Aria tossed the tea tray along with it contents towards the door. It crashed into the wood with such force it cracked the heavily reinforced wood and bounced slightly to land on the floor. Tossing her papers to the side, Aria slammed her fist into the wood of her desk as she attempted to calm down. Why was she so angry? Yes, it hurt to know that two of the people she had once trusted to watch her back had betrayed her, but she should have known. Without any contact between them and their actions during the tournament scandal, she had known this was a big possibility. She had known that, but to actually see it? It hurt. It hurt a lot. Aria heard the door open and a surprised gasp. She ignored what was going on around her until she felt a hand touch her face and looked up to see Sirius' worried face, "Pup?"

"Siri," Aria's soft and watery voice shocked her, "It hurts. Why does it hurt so bad?"

"What hurts?" Sirius asked her.

"Ron and Hermione's betrayal," Aria looked at him through watery eyes, "I knew that it was a possibility, but it hurts and makes me so angry. Why?"

"Loyalty is in our blood, Pup," Sirius wiped away the tears, "It's what made the Black Family so feared even with the recent decline of it's reputation and members. The Potter family was just like that too," Sirius pulled her into a hug, "Just let it out, Pup. I'm here,"

And with that, Aria cracked and broke.

 **Would have gotten this out yesterday, but my internet was being far too slow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up**

* * *

Concerned when Aria didn't show up at his shop like they had planned, Uta tried calling her only to get no answer. He called Itori and asked her if she'd seen Aria only to find out that their mage friend hadn't been at the cafe when the crimson haired ghoul had gone. Feeling more than a little concerned, Uta called Renji only to be told that the silver haired ghoul hadn't seen her and didn't know where Aria was. With rising concern, Uta decided to take a trip to her home in the 21st ward.

* * *

Sirius winced as he heard yet another plate shatter just as the doorbell rang. Looking down at Rowan, Sirius asked, "Do you know who's at the door?"

The hybrid shook himself and laid down. Sirius rolled his eyes and headed to the door while palming one of the knives he carried now-a-days. Opening the door, Sirius was surprised to find Uta standing there. Uta looked at him with a frown, "Is Aria alright? I've tried calling her after she failed to show up for our meeting only to get no answer and no one's seen her."

"Aria is-" The sound of glass breaking told Sirius that Aria had moved on to breaking the wine glasses he kept stock for times like this.

"What was that?" Uta looked surprised by the sound.

Sirius winced as more glasses were shattered, "Aria is not in a good mood. Some people that she was formally friends with decided to betray her. She's grieving over the loyalty she once held for them. At the current moment, she's angry. I thought she was passed that, but somehow she keeps going back to it."

"Ah," Was all that came out of Uta's mouth.

Sirius was about to send him away when a hysteric Hikaru called him. It took Sirius eighteen minutes to calm down the normally calm dog demon. By the time he hung up, Sirius knew he would have to return to the cafe. Sirius was reluctant to go, but knew he had to. Looking at Uta, Sirius was inwardly sighing in relief and seething. Sirius didn't mind Uta and the male ghoul actually cared about Aria. On the same note, Sirius hated the thought of leaving his emotionally compromised goddaughter alone with a male. Biting back the curses that wanted to leave him, Sirius asked, "Would you mind staying with Aria until I get back? I really don't want to leave her alone."

Uta blinked at him before nodding, "Of course."

"Good," Sirius grabbed his things, "She's in the training room. I should be back by ten, but if I'm not, something likely came up," Sirius moved towards the door before pausing and turning to glare at the ghoul, "If I find out you touched my goddaughter in any way, I will kill you,"

With that, Sirius took off towards the cafe.

* * *

Uta entered the basement slowly and found Aria tossing vases at the wall. He noted that the pieces were quickly cleaned up by the house elves that worked for the house hold. Feeling glad that there was less of a chance of either of them getting cut up, Uta walked over to Aria. As she let loose another vase, Uta tapped her shoulder. Aria rounded and Uta had to jump back to avoid the punch she sent towards him. He noticed that her eyes were a livid neon green that dimmed as recognition hit her. Aria's already flushed cheeks turned a bright crimson as she said, "Sorry! I didn't know it was you."

"It's fine," Uta looked at her in concern as he took in her sweaty and cut ridden form, "I got worried when you didn't show up for our meeting. I tried to call you first, but you didn't answer. I tried to call Itori and Renji, but neither of them knew where you were,"

Aria's eyes dimmed and apologetic purplish blue flecks appeared in those interesting iris', "Sorry, Uta. I've had a really tiring day and forgot."

"It's fine," Uta shook his head lightly, "Sirius mentioned a bit about what happened though I'm slightly confused,"

Aria's eyes brightened again and her lips pulled back into a snarl as a feral red color entered them, "My former best-friends decided to betray me for that manipulative old goat. When I get my hand-"

While hearing her curse and reveal her rage driven plans would be amusing, Uta knew from experience that it didn't really help. Uta also knew mindless destruction, while fun, wouldn't help either. With that in mind, Uta cut her off, "Aria, how about we take care of your injuries and get something to eat? You should also take a shower since you're covered in sweat."

Aria's crimson flecked eyes stared at him for a few moments before dimming and she offered him a shaky nod. Uta pushed her in the direction of the shower rooms and watched her go. He looked around the rather destroyed room and could tell that breaking shatter-able objects was only the newest thing she'd done. Uta briefly wondered how he'd turned into someone that actually stopped another person from destroying things before tossing that thought away. If it were any other person, he would've happily given them more ammo, but this was Aria. Mentally sighing, Uta went off in search of one of those house elves to get things to clean up Aria's wounds.

* * *

Once Aria had gotten in a shower, she had calmed down considerably and they'd gone into one of the second floor rooms he'd never been in. It was clearly a room that the residents of the mansion used for healing though he doubted it was used often. Aria stayed still as he carefully cleaned out a rather deep scratch that still had a bit of glass stuck in it. Aria hissed as he removed the glass shard and muttered, "Remind me to never throw shatter-able shit unless I have a proper shield up."

"I'll try," Uta chuckled softly before saying, "It didn't make you feel better, did it?"

Aria wasn't surprised by the fact Uta knew that. He just understood her in ways that no one else had. Sirius had come close, but that was due to years of being around one another and sometimes even he was stumped. Within the first two months after being in regular contact, Uta had understood her and guessed her moods with an accuracy that had scared her a bit. Now that they've been in regular contact for almost a year, Aria wasn't surprised. Aria breathed out a sigh, "It made me feel better the first few times, but after awhile it stopped. I feel drained."

Uta was silent for a few moments and Aria relaxed as his surprisingly gentle hands carefully cleaned out the next wound on her side. Uta spoke after a few moments, "Betrayal hurts even if you aren't really close to the betrayer."

Aria closed her eyes, "I keep getting angry."

"Direct that anger where it needs to go," Uta told her, "The ones that betrayed you need to pay. Pay them back rather than hurt those around you,"

Aria considered that and nodded, "I'll try."

"Good," Uta smiled lightly at her, "After I wash my hands, we should eat something,"

"Let's play some video games," Aria suggested as she pulled down her shirt and waved a hand to get the supplies Uta used cleaned up, "I got a new copy of that game I was telling you about. You know the one where you play as a ghoul fighting against the Doves?"

Uta nodded with a slight smirk, "Sure though I will warn you that I'll probably beat you."

Aria grinned at both the challenge and the out he was giving her. While she would need to focus on her emotions at some point, she could take a break.

* * *

When Sirius returned home, he had expected to find Aria panicking over the unconscious and bloody form of Uta. He had expect to find Aria sparring with Uta in the training room. He had expected to find the house destroyed because Aria got bored of the training room. What he had not expected was to have a house elf inform him that Aria was in the game room they'd created with Uta. Sirius headed to the game room fearing that it might be destroyed. Just as he was about to enter, a house elf appeared and told him with a serious expression on it's face, "You no wake Mistress or Inky Ghoul."

Sirius was surprised and somewhat horrified to hear that. While every instinct screamed at him to charge in and toss the damn ghoul away from his goddaughter, he knew that the house elves would flay him. Aria hadn't gotten any decent sleep in the last four days due those traitorous bastards. Forcing down every over protective father urge he had, Sirius nodded, "I won't. I just want to check on her."

The house elf narrowed it's eyes at him before opening the door. Sirius walked inside and found a sight that left him torn. The large gaming T.V. they had set up on the wall was still showing the image of two dead bodies and Doves standing over them. The gaming system currently connected to the T.V. hummed softly. The coffee table was filled to the brim with Aria's favorite snacks and some eyeballs that he could remember Aria having in that big refrigerator in the basement that she usually used for new recipes. Aria was curled into Uta's side with her head on his shoulder sleeping away. Uta was laying back against the soft back of the couch with one arm wrapped around Aria and his head tipped back. It was quite clear that the two had fallen asleep fairly recently since the house elves hadn't turned off the game yet. Sirius quashed his instincts to toss Uta out of his house and beat the ghoul to a bloody pulp with magic for disobeying him. Sirius backed out of the game room and closed the door. Taking a deep breath, Sirius spoke in a strained voice, "Turn off the electronics in the game room and make them comfortable. Do not remove them from the room," The house elf looked surprised by the order, "I need to get to bed as I have an appointment at Gringotts tomorrow morning. If they awaken after I leave, I want you to tell Uta that I want to talk to him."

"You won't kill Inky Ghoul, will you?" The house elf squeaked, "Mistress loves him even if she doesn't know it yet,"

Sirius' urge to kill the tattooed mask maker rose up at those words even as confusion warred with it. Struggling to push that urge down, Sirius asked, "How do you know?"

"All house elves knows when our Mistresses and Masters are in love. It comes with the bond since we need to know how to care for our charges," The house elf surprised him again by speaking clearly and perfectly, "We may not be bound to Inky Ghoul, but we can tell he cares about her too,"

Sirius growled softly, "I see."

The house elf eyed him before informing Sirius, "Mistress will turn you into a female cat if you try to hurt Inky Ghoul."

Sirius knew that Aria would damn well do that if she truly cared about that damn bastard. Forcing down his feelings, Sirius turned and headed to his room, "I'm going to bed."

 **Well this chapter happened. For those not clear on the timeline, this chapter takes place four days after the disastrous meeting with Hermione and Ron. Aria and Sirius have been in Japan for a little over a year and a half now. They created their cafe a little over a year ago. Two months after that Aria and Uta started their friendship over making the masks for the cafe.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up**

* * *

Waking up came slowly for Aria, she was far too warm and comfortable to want to leave the realm of sleep just yet. She relished in the feeling of actually being well rested for the first time in days. Aria somewhat wanted to destroy the sun if only to make it stop shining at her eyes. Inwardly grumbling at having to move, Aria began to twist her body away from the sun only to find all movement halted due to a heavy weight settled over her waist and stomach. Aria refrained from panicking as she knew that she'd stayed at the mansion last night. Taking a deep breath, Aria immediately settled as she recognized Uta's unique scent.

She thought back to last night and realize that they'd fallen asleep playing her new 'Ghoul Vs. Investigator' game. She inwardly pouted as she remembered that Uta had quite thoroughly kicked her ass during the game. Just as she began to doze, a nagging thought hit her. They'd fallen asleep in the game room. Attempting to figure out what was bothering her, Aria thought back to everything they'd done yesterday only to come up blank. As she struggled to figure out what was wrong she kept thinking one thing, they were in the game room of the mansion and it was day time. Realizing what was wrong came slowly, Aria felt like someone had poured ice water down her spine. Oh, Sirius was going to kill them both even if nothing had actually happened. Aria's eyes popped open and she began to mentally panic as she attempted to figure out a way to prevent Sirius from murdering anyone. Just as the panic was about to overcome her, Aria heard Uta grumble, "Aria, calm down. It's too early to panic."

"Uta," Aria was currently laying on top of him which was a seriously bad position considering the fact that Sirius could walk in at any moment, "We're in the game room,"

"I know," Uta didn't bother opening his eyes.

"We're in the mansion," Aria wondered why the hell he wasn't panicking.

"So?" Uta finally cracked open an eye to look at her.

Aria tried to get off of him, "Sirius could walk in at any moment and kill you?"

Uta yawned softly as he rolled them over and practically crushed her under his body, "So?"

"Ut-" Aria began only for Uta to cover her mouth with a hand.

He peered down at her with amusement in his eyes, "Aria, if Sirius was going to kill me, he would have done so already. Besides, I doubt he's even in the mansion right now."

Aria realized he was right, but still nervousness ate at her. Aria was slightly confused about Uta's last statement, "How would you know?"

"I heard him telling an elf that he had a meeting with Gringotts this morning," Uta laid his head on her shoulder and relaxed, "I'm fairly sure he's already gone," Aria shifted slightly as Uta was a little heavy and the feeling of his breath hitting her neck tickled, "So relax and go back to sleep,"

Aria contemplated listening to him, but she was too nervous and really had to go, "Uta, get off."

"Why?" Uta pressed his nose into her neck, "I'm comfortable,"

"Uta," Aria didn't care if she was whining, "I need to go,"

Uta stayed where he was for a few moments before moving. Aria immediately headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Aria made them breakfast which was something she hadn't done in awhile and made the house elf in charge of the kitchen a little annoyed with her. She ignored it with ease and they settled down to eat. The head house elf, Nori, appeared halfway through the relatively quiet meal. He smiled at Aria and seemed relieved that she was no longer angry, "Mistress, it is a pleasure to see that you're no longer angry."

"Thank you Nori," Aria replied after swallowing her mouthful of bacon, "Is there something you need?"

Nori inclined his head, "Master Siri has requested that you stay in the mansion today as the wizards are snooping far too much. He will return from his meeting with the goblins of Gringotts around noon, but will leave to take care of the cafe."

"Alright," Aria wasn't really surprised or annoyed by Sirius' request, "Anything else?"

"Master Siri wishes to inform Inky Ghoul that they would be talking as soon as possible and that Master wishes to kill him," Nori informed them in a polite tone that made Aria want to snicker.

Somehow hearing a house elf threaten someone in a perfectly polite tone was incredibly funny which ensured that Sirius' threat wouldn't have the impact that the old dog probably wanted. Aria's amusement was tempered by the fact that Sirius was threatening Uta and she was heavily tempted to go thorough with that old threat of turning Sirius into a female cat. She wouldn't unless Sirius actually hurt Uta which considering how strong her tattooed friend was, Aria highly doubted that the man would be able to. Inwardly sighing, Aria asked, "Did Sirius do anything?"

Nori blinked at her, "He attempted to put potions and other pranks on things that Inky Ghoul would touch. I had some of the youglings and a watcher get rid of them."

"Good," Aria smiled at Nori, "Thank you Nori and tell the younglings that I said that,"

Nori bowed lightly, "It is our pleasure, Mistress."

With that, Nori disappeared and Uta looked at her curiously, "Sirius was planning on potioning me?"

"Attempting to," Aria corrected him, "Even if we aren't in a relationship, Sirius will do this shit to ensure that you won't even think about getting into one with me," Aria rolled her eyes, "Considering the fact it's worked nine times out of ten, I'm not surprised he's trying again,"

Uta looked somewhat amused, "Somehow, I can see that."

"So are you going to be staying here today or do you have stuff to do?" Aria asked him curiously as they went back to eating.

Uta was quiet for a few moments before sighing, "I have masks to make that can't wait any longer."

Aria felt a little disappointed, but pushed it away, "Oh? What kind?"

Uta smiled lightly at her, "A few diffrent ones..."

* * *

When Uta left, Aria promised that she'd come by at some point and give him the whole story about what was going on. Sirius had returned at noon and attempted to intimidate Uta only to find out that the mask making ghoul had returned to his shop. Sirius had become more than a little peeved at the fact he wouldn't be able to have his talk with Uta. Aria had become quickly become irritated with him due to both her rather unsteady emotions and the fact he never stopped trying to push people away from her. As a result, she had snapped, they argued, and Aria announced her intentions to move out. After that, she'd locked herself in her room and made a call to Itori, "Itori?"

"What's up, Aria?" The female ghoul asked her curiously.

"How much trouble would it be for me to stay with you for a few days?" Aria asked earning a surprised gasp.

"What happened?" Itori demanded.

Aria explained what had happened earning a low sigh from Itori, "So can I stay with you?"

"Sure," Itori sounded a little worried, "Just give me a few hours,"

"Thanks Itori," Aria sighed in relief, "I normally wouldn't ask this of you, but I honestly can't stand being around Sirius right now with everything going on,"

"I understand," Itori assured her, "Besides, this will give you more time to finish finding an apartment,"

Aria smiled lightly, "Yeah."

"Give me an hour and you can come over," Itori told her, "And please bring some of that strong alcohol you mentioned,"

Laughing softly, Aria agreed and hung up. She quickly began to pack a bag of the most important things she'd need to take with her.

 **Well, who saw that little argument happening. I was tempted to put it in, but your author is more than a little lazy today. I suggest to not expect updates for a few days as I begin to focus on my sequel to the Ghoul and the Witch.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up**

* * *

Living with Itori was interesting though Aria vowed to never do so again. Hearing the moans and groans coming from the female ghoul's bedroom prompted Aria to leave the apartment. Taking out her phone, Aria called Uta. He answered after the second ring, "Aria?"

"Uta, can I come over and maybe stay the night?" Aria flushed slightly as she asked that.

Uta was silent for a few moments before saying, "Sure, but you need to explain why when you get here."

"No problem. Thank you," Aria sighed in relief and moved towards one of the deserted alleyways.

She checked around herself after putting her phone away. Once she was sure that no one was around, Aria used her transportation ability to appear in an alleyway near Uta's apartment. As she started walking, Aria was well aware of the ghoul's watching her, but ignored them. By now, everyone in the 4th ward had realized that she was under Uta's protection even if she didn't require it. Aria reached his apartment soon enough and knocked on the door. Uta opened it moments later, "That was quick."

"I used my transportation ability," Aria answered as he moved to the side.

She entered his apartment and he asked, "Coffee or water?"

"Coffee please," Aria replied and watched him go to the kitchen.

Aria removed her jacket and put it on the stand by his before kicking off her shoes beside his. She walked towards the living room and found it fairly messy. Sketchbooks, mask-making materials, mask-making tools, pencils, pens, and a whole lot of other things littered any available surface save for the couch. She took a seat and picked up one of the open sketchbooks. The design on the paper was clearly incomplete, but it was beautiful all the same. She looked up as Uta walked over carrying two cups of coffee and put down the sketchbook as he held a cup out to her. Uta looked at her curiously, "What happened?"

Aria sighed softly, "I got into a fight with Sirius. It got out of hand and I decided to stay with Itori for a few days."

"Let me guess she came home with a guy and apparently forgot you were there?" Uta asked as Aria took a sip of the coffee.

"Yeah," Aria rolled her eyes as Uta chuckled, "It isn't that funny. It was horrible to listen to,"

Uta snorted softly before asking, "What caused the argument?"

Aria flushed slightly, "I got really irritated when he kept threatening you."

Uta looked at her in surprise, "Really? I think I can handle him."

Aria shook her head, "It's not that I don't think you can. Hearing him threaten you and the thought of him driving you away like everyone else, I just couldn't stand it," Aria looked at the coffee cup in her hand, "It may seem really silly, but you're the first being around my age that I've actually really connected with since leaving England. Hell, I don't think I've ever really connected with anyone so close to my age even back then."

Uta was quiet for a few moments as Aria looked at the coffee cup in her hands. Aria wondered if she'd said something wrong before pushing that thought away. She couldn't regret saying that since it was true. When Uta finally spoke, Aria felt relieved, "I feel the same way. So what happened after that?"

Aria looked up at him and smiled slightly, "I might've said a few things before storming off to my room and calling Itori," She laughed softly, "One of them might've been about my goal of finding an apartment for myself."

Uta chuckled, "What are you going to tell him when you see him again?"

"That I fully plan to find myself an apartment and explain my reasons in a much more calm way," Aria leaned back into the couch, "To be honest, I think I scared a bunch of the house elves when things started catching fire and exploding,"

Uta looked at her in interest, "So things tend to explode when you get angry?"

"Or catch fire," Aria sipped at her coffee, "That was one of the things that my elemental tutors couldn't stop from happening, they tried," Aria smiled as she thought of those days and giggled softly, "Oh how they tried, I swear they tried over a thousand methods to stop it. I remember one time they tried having me meditate on a lake with the threat that if I failed, I'd be dumped into the water. I lit a lot of things on fire and ended up falling into the lake. I caught a cold, but didn't drown since I managed to silently cast a bubble head charm,"

Uta snickered beside her, "Somehow, I can imagine you doing that."

"I've also proven that no matter how damp or fire proof you can make a material, I can and will light it on fire if I'm pissed off enough," Aria was more than a little smug about that part, "The younger fire elementals used to look up to me and beg me to teach them. Of course, they only begged me to teach them after getting me to burn a lot of stuff," Aria smiled lightly before remember what he'd said yesterday, "Did I take you away from making your masks?"

Uta shook his head, "No, I was taking some time tonight to relax since I pulled an all-nighter yesterday to get a majority of them made."

Aria sighed in relief, "I'm glad since I'd feel bad for preventing you from making your masks."

Uta smiled lightly before asking, "So what kind of antics did you get up to while training your elemental abilities?"

"Well..." Aria grinned brightly.

* * *

Uta looked down at Aria when he felt her head settle heavily against his shoulder. He smiled when he realized she'd passed out. Yawning softly, Uta checked the time and wasn't surprised to find it was nearing three in the morning. He picked her up and walked towards his room. He pulled back the covers and placed her down. He changed into his night clothes before moving to join her. Before he could, Uta heard her phone go off. Inwardly sighing, Uta headed back into the living room and picked up her phone. He saw that it was Sirius calling. He contemplated ignoring the call since the man had managed to piss off Aria before deciding that Sirius was probably worried about her. Answering the phone, Uta didn't get a chance to speak as Sirius immediately began speak, "Pup, I'm so sorry."

Uta listened for a while before the man finally stopped speaking, "Sirius."

"Uta," Sirius' voice was filled with venom, "Where is my goddaughter?"

"Sleeping," Uta knew that Sirius' mind was probably conjuring up images that the dog animagus didn't want to see.

"I'm going to ki-" Sirius began only for Uta to cut him off.

While Uta would have normally listened to the man's threats due to the amusement he'd feel, Uta honestly didn't feel like it tonight. He was tired, Aria was sleeping in his bed, and he honestly slept better when he was with Aria. Uta spoke in a calm town, "I do not have time for this as I've got a warm bed waiting for me. Aria will come back when she pleases. If she doesn't, you can only blame yourself. Good night and good luck."

With that, Uta ended the conversation and shut off Aria's phone. He texted Itori that Aria was staying the night with him before shutting his phone off as well. He headed to bed. Aria stirred for a few moments, "Uta?"

"Go back to sleep, Aria," Uta wrapped his arms around her and pulled Aria to his chest, "It was nothing,"

"M'kay," Aria nuzzled into his neck and murmured, "Thank you,"

Uta wondered if she'd heard the phone conversation before shrugging it off. He had more important things like sleeping to worry about. Covering them both with the blanket, Uta breathed in her comforting scent and inwardly sighed feeling content.

 **A bit fluffy, but that's the direction my mind wanted to go in.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up**

* * *

Aria looked around the apartment and nodded to herself. While it was smaller than she'd like, it was large by Tokyo standards. It had a bedroom, a full bathroom attached to the bedroom, a half-bath, a small kitchen, and a living area. The living area and the kitchen were separated by a breakfast bar. It was the best apartment out of the bunch she'd seen. Turning to the realtor, Aria asked, "And this is a ghoul occupied building?"

"Yes, Miss Aria," The realtor nodded lightly, "All of our residents are either ghouls or beings,"

"No magicals?" Aria asked earning another nod, "Should I worry about anything?"

The realtor shook her head, "No, Miss Aria."

The realtor went on to talk about the building. When she was finished, Aria turned to Itori, "Well?"

"It's just as she said," Itori grinned lightly, "Like it?"

"Definitely," Aria turned back to the realtor, "I'll take it,"

"Good!" The realtor grinned, "Let's get you started on the paperwork and talk the landlord,"

* * *

Aria entered Anteiku with Itori feeling extremely happy. Koma seemed to pick up on her good mood, "Aria, you're looking happy. Did you finally get a boyfriend?"

"No, Koma," Aria rolled her eyes, "I just got myself an apartment,"

"That's wonderful," Irimi smiled lightly, "Where is it?"

Aria and Itori sat down in a booth while chatting with the two. The shop was nearly empty with only two customers. Aria took a sip of her hot chocolate as Yoshimura walked downstairs. He smiled slightly as Aria caught sight of him and waved, "Hello, Yoshimura! How are you this fine day?"

"I'm well, Aria," Yoshimura walked over, "You seem very happy today,"

"I finally managed to find myself an apartment that fits my criteria," Aria sipped her hot chocolate, "I'm so happy,"

Yoshimura inclined his head, "I'm glad that you've found what you were looking for, but have you talked to Sirius recently?"

Aria froze mid sip for a few moments. Carefully setting down her cup, Aria told him, "Not since our fight."

"You really should talk to him," Yoshimura told her.

Aria sighed deeply, "I know and I will. I'm planning on going to see him tonight."

Yoshimura nodded to her, "He really is sorry, Aria."

"I know," Aria regretted her rather rash decision even if it had been what she needed to really focus her attention on finding an apartment and voicing her problems to Sirius.

Yoshimura left them soon after and Aria ran a hand through her hair. Itori looked at her in concern, "You going to be okay, Aria?"

"I'll be fine," Aria looked at her cup.

* * *

Aria entered the mansion after a few moments of staring at the door. Immediately, Rowan greeted her with an exuberant bark and proceeded to bowl her over. Laughing softly, Aria rubbed her cheek against his and hugged her familiar. She stopped laughing as she heard, "Pup."

"Hey, Siri," Aria pushed Rowan off of her and stood up to look at her godfather, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Sirius turned and began to walk deeper into the mansion.

Aria followed after him into the drawing room on the first floor and sat down across from Sirius. He looked at her as Aria said, "Sirius, I want you to know that what happened last week was bound to happen at some point."

Sirius sighed, "I know, Pup. I just...When I look at you, I sometimes still see that dull eyed thirteen year old that had been abused and looked so happy to know that she had someone in this world to care for her. It's hard for me to stop seeing that."

"Siri, I get that, but I'm an adult now," Aria watched as Sirius smiled slightly.

"I know that, Pup, and I'm so proud of the woman you've become," Sirius told her earning a slight smile from Aria, "I've thought about what you said and about my past actions. It's hard for me to admit this, but I really have gone a bit too far when it came to protecting you,"

Aria brightened and grinned, "So you'll quit interfering in my love life?"

"I'll still test them, but not quite like I did before," Sirius told her.

Knowing that was all she'd get, Aria nodded, "Alright. I'll try not to get too pissed off at you for it. But your ass is ash if you go too far."

Sirius chuckled softly, "I figured. So...Apartment?"

"I found one this morning," She informed him earning a pout, "Part of growing up is living away from home,"

"Damn," Sirius grumbled softly.

Aria rolled her eyes, "It's a really nice apartment and I can start moving in, in about three days."

"Will I be able to visit?" Sirius asked her curiously.

"Yes, but you'll have to call first," Aria glared at him, "I will not have you just showing up randomly or when I have other guests over unless you're invited,"

Sirius pouted again which told Aria he'd planned to show up anytime she came home with a date or had someone over. Rolling her eyes at him, Aria settled down as he began to whine. Somethings will never change.

* * *

When Aria had fully moved in, Itori had thrown her a house warming party with the weak excuse of it being her first one. Aria had rolled her eyes, but didn't protest since it would be nice to see everyone in one place. Aria greeted Tsukiyama with a grin, "Hey, Shuu."

"Aria, you're looking absolutely divine tonight," Tsukiyama told her earning an eye-roll, "Still not going to fall to my charms?"

"Sorry, but no," Aria shook her head with a soft laugh, "You are unfortunately not my type,"

"Alas, fate is such a cruel mistress," Tsukiyama shook his head and handed her a wrapped package, "I was unsure what to get you, but figured you might like a photo album of our times together. It still has quite a bit of space since I had our wizarding employees work their magic on it, so you can put more photos inside,"

"Thank you, Shuu," Aria took the gift with a warm smile, "I'll treasure it,"

Aria put it with the other house warming gifts which ranged from cooking appliances, books, some furniture, and a few sweets that she didn't recognize. Aria really enjoyed talking with her friends and meeting her neighbors. Aria turned to go get something to snack on only to run into Uta. Uta chuckled softly, "Well that's one way to greet someone."

"Uta!" Aria hugged him, "I didn't think you'd make it,"

"I managed to get enough work done that I could come and not be drowned in masks," Uta hugged her in return, "This is a nice place,"

"Thanks," Aria let go of him, "I'm heading to the kitchen to get a snack. Do you want something?"

"Sure," Uta walked with her towards the kitchen, "Itori helped you find this place?"

"Yup," Aria looked over the snacks and picked up some cookies, "The potioned food is on the right and the ones made with ghouls in mind are on the left,"

Uta started picking out his snacks as Aria walked towards the fridge, "I don't see Rowan."

"The only downside of this building is that they only allow medium and small familiars," Aria opened the door and pulled out a bottle of beer, "Do you want some?"

"Sure," Aria grabbed another one and shut the fridge before heading over to him, "I can understand that, but I'm surprised you're okay with it since mages tend to keep their familiars close,"

"Rowan's better off at the mansion," Aria handed him his beer and opened her own, "He prefers being able to do what he wants not to mention he doesn't really like strangers,"

Uta nodded as he opened his beer before asking, "Did you finish moving in?"

"Nah, I still got some stuff I want to bring over not to mention the goblins are going to ward this place a little," Aria sat down at the bar and Uta followed her, "With everything going on, the goblins are getting a lot of warding work,"

"It makes sense since English Mages tend to fuck things up and attack first," Uta informed her earning a soft laugh and nod in agreement, "Some ghouls are like that, but we have a reason to be. They don't,"

Itori chose that moment to walk over and took Uta's attention for the most part. Aria was a little annoyed, but pushed it away as she had more guests to go greet. Taking her beer, Aria stood up and walked off into the crowd.

* * *

Uta turned back to Aria after Itori had run off after spotting someone she knew. A frown appeared on his face at the sight of her chair empty. He scanned the apartment and found her talking to Tsukiyama. Immediately, Uta's frown deepened and he felt oddly angry. It startled him enough to lose that anger as he wondered where it had come from. It wasn't the first time he'd felt angry at Tsukiyama for having Aria's attention. He really needed to go think about this. Getting up, Uta scanned the crowd and found Renji. Moving towards his old friend, he saw Touka along with a few other people from Anteiku. Renji looked at him, "Uta?"

"I need to go. Please tell Aria that I had something to take care of," Uta told Renji earning a slight frown.

"Why don't you tell her that yourself?" Renji asked with confusion coating his tone.

Uta told him, "She is a bit busy speaking with the gourmet and I do not think she wishes to be bothered."

With that said, Uta left the apartment without another word.

* * *

Aria shook her head as Tsukiyama gave his goodbyes and rushed off. Turning back towards the bar, Aria was surprised to find that Uta was no longer there. She began to scan the small crowd only to find him not among them. Spotting Itori, Aria walked over to her, "Itori?"

"Yeah, Aria?" Itori turned towards her, "Is something wrong?"

Aria shook her head, "No, but do you know where Uta is? He kinda disappeared."

Itori tapped her chin, "I think I saw him talking to Renji earlier, so your best bet is to go talk to him."

Aria thanked her and moved towards where Renji was with Irimi, Koma, and Touka. Offering the group a smile, Aria asked, "Renji, do you know where Uta went? I don't see him."

"He mentioned something about needing to go take care of something," Irimi informed her.

Aria frowned slightly, "Really? I wonder why he didn't say anything."

"He said you were a bit busy talking with Tsukiyama," Touka said with a slight scowl.

"He also didn't think you'd want to be bothered," Koma looked at her with a smirk, "You two did seem really chummy,"

"Shuu's a good friend and I like talking with my friends," Aria didn't understand what was going on, "I wouldn't have minded it if Uta bothered us since I haven't really seen him since I stayed the night at his place the night I had that argument with Sirius,"

Koma choked on his drink and everyone looked really surprised. Touka burst out, "You slept with Uta?"

"What?!" Aria shook her head, "No! Uta just let me crash at his place for a night when Itori was too busy,"

"Oh," Touka flushed lightly.

"It just sounded like you two did it," Koma added earning a soft snort from Aria.

"You people have dirty minds," Aria shook her head, "I guess I'll try to catch him later,"

* * *

By the time every had left, Aria felt like she'd gone through two shifts back during the first few weeks the cafe had been open. Yawning softly, Aria called out, "Dobby."

"Mistressy Aria!" The house elf squeaked as he appeared.

"Can you please get this place cleaned up?" Aria asked earning an excited nod, "I would help, but I'm really tired,"

"Go to bed, Mistressy," Dobby pushed her towards her new bedroom, "Dobby be just fine,"

Yawning softly, Aria headed to her bedroom and got ready for bed. She paused before she laid down for the night and grabbed her phone. She texted Uta, ' _Are you alright? I know that you told Renji that you had something to do.'_

It took a few minutes before Uta replied, **'I'm fine.'**

Aria was surprised by the short text, but pushed it away. He'd given her short texts before when he was busy working on designing masks or making them. Texting him back, Aria asked, _'Do you want to meet up tomorrow? I have the next two days off so that I can get all my stuff moved in.'_

Uta's reply came almost five minutes after she'd sent the text, **'I'm going to be a bit busy for a few days. Maybe another time."**

Frowning slightly, Aria wrote back, _'Okay. I'm heading to bed, so goodnight, Uta.'_

 **'Goodnight, Aria,'** Uta wrote in reply.

Aria put down her phone and curled up in bed. She wondered if Uta was alright before pushing that thought away. Uta was one of the strongest ghoul's she met, so he was bound to be fine. She sighed softly and hoped Uta would be free sometime soon since she really wanted to spend more time with him.

 **I was a bit puzzled over how to start this chapter, but finally decided to do a mini-time skip.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up**

* * *

Dodging the livid neon green spells aimed towards her head, Aria tossed the knives she always carried with her towards the death-eaters that were chasing her. She heard them cry out as the knives sank into soft flesh. With a flex of her fingers, the knives were either jerked from the flesh they'd pierced or pulled from the ground where they'd been lodged. Aria drove the knives as deeply into the death eater's flesh after lighting them on fire. Screams echoed through the air as Aria resumed running, she needed to get somewhere safe. Damn it, why did she have to travel to the 13th ward of all places? She didn't know where anything was!

* * *

Aria panted softly as she limped through a decrepit industrial park. She had managed to kill off her pursuers once she got into the more familiar area of the 4th ward. Now, she just needed to find a good spot to tend to her wounds and call for help. She almost tripped and hissed as pain ran up her injured left leg. She heard a soft sound and turned her head to see what was going on only to find her vision swimming. She planted a hand on the fence beside her as she waited for her vision to right itself. Aria jerked as she felt a hand on her shoulder and began to panic only to relax as she caught sight of Uta. He looked at her with a frown, "What happened?"

"Remember those enemies I told you about?" Aria asked earning a nod, "A bunch of death eaters managed to find me in the thirteenth ward. I managed to get here and kill them, but a few of the bastards managed to get in a few lucky lucky-"

Aria was cut off by a coughing fit that sent pain searing through her chest. When it finally subsided, Aria was being held up by Uta. She grimaced at the taste of blood in her mouth. Uta's face was drawn into a frown and his eyes filled with worry, "How badly did you get hurt?"

"Considering the fact I just coughed up blood, I think I've got some internal problems on top of my external ones," Aria closed her eyes for a few moments, "Damn, I haven't been this hurt in awhile,"

"Aria stay awake," Uta told her, "I'll get you to a hospital-"

"Don't," Aria shook her head, "Hospitals can't handle magical injuries. J-just call Sirius, he'll get me help,"

"Where's your phone?" Uta asked her as he carefully settled her against the fence beside them.

"Right pants pocket," Aria laid her head back as she swallowed and blacked out.

By the time she woke up again, Uta was shaking her, "-Ria! Stay awake."

"S-sorry, it must be the blood loss," Aria looked at him, "Why do you look so worried?"

"You got attack and hurt in the process," Uta had an unreadable look in his eyes, "Why wouldn't I be worried?"

"I-I've had worse," Aria took as deep a breath as she could, "You know that,"

"It doesn't change the fact that I care about you," Uta shook his head lightly, "Sirius will be here soon, so don't fall asleep just yet,"

Aria nodded as she struggled to keep the black at the edges of her vision from expanding, "Uta, please keep talking to me."

"About what?" He moved closer and carefully picked her up.

"Why did you leave that house warming party before I could talk to you again?" Aria asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Uta was silent for a few moments before saying, "I needed to think about something important."

"Did you find the answer you were looking for?" Aria asked as her vision began to darken.

"Yeah," Uta looked down at her and shook her a little, "Don't go falling asleep,"

"Will you tell me what you needed to think about and what answer you got?" Aria asked as she struggled to stay awake.

"Once you aren't on the verge of passing out," Uta started walking.

"Okay," Aria coughed up blood and grimaced at the sight of it painting his neck crimson, "I'm getting you all dirty,"

Uta snorted softly, "I get dirty all the time, so you getting me covered in blood isn't a problem."

Aria laughed softly and her vision began to fade, "Uta?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he continued to walk.

Aria was finding it hard to keep her eyes open, "I don't think I'm going to be able to stay awake much longer."

Uta stiffened slightly before shaking his head, "Aria, you need to stay awake."

Aria's eyelids were too heavy to keep open, "I can't even keep my eyes open."

"Just hold on, Aria," Uta's voice echoed through her ears, "Just a bit longer," He sped up, "There's Sirius, just hand on a bit longer,"

"S-sorry, Uta," Aria's eyes slid closed, "I-I c...an't st..ay..a..wa..ke..a..n..y..l..o..n..g...er,"

Aria barely felt him jolt as her consciousness faded. Maybe falling asleep would be okay since she was so damn tired.

 **It's short, but considering how tired I am at the moment, I'm happy I managed to write it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up**

* * *

Uta leaned back against the wall across from Sirius. They'd both been kicked out of the room once the healer got her hands on Aria. Sirius looked up at him with a pale face, "Thank you for finding her and contacting me. I don't know what I would do if she died."

Uta shook his head, "You don't need to thank me."

Sirius sighed deeply, "You like her, don't you?"

Uta hesitated for a few moments as he recalled Aria's many stories of what Sirius had done to anyone that liked her. The image of Aria stumbling through that industrial park bleeding heavily and collapsing against filled his mind. He pushed down his hesitation and told Sirius, "Yes. I like her a lot. I seriously care about her though I don't think I love her yet, but I think I can."

Sirius stared at him for a few moments before shaking his head, "I don't like it and I don't really like you at the moment," Sirius sighed again, "But I guess I don't get a say in the matter. Do me a favor," Sirius looked at him sternly, "If you two end up in a relationship, don't break her heart. I'll kill you if you do."

Uta inclined his head, "I will try not to."

Sirius was about to speak when the door opened to reveal the healer. The healer looked between the two before informing them, "If Aria hadn't gotten help when she had, she would've died."

Sirius made a soft sound of disbelief and horror. Uta grimaced as he began planning to kill every death eater he could get his hands on in the most painful way possible. Sirius swallowed, "What's the damage?"

"Aria's lungs and throat suffered some damage from a curse that's magic was far too muddled for me to really figure out which one it was," The healer looked down at her clipboard, "Her left leg had five cuts from five seperate cutting curses that were mostly dodged. Lastly, she had some damage done to her rib cage though luckily it'll heal fairly quickly. She will need a lot of rest, relaxation, water, and plenty of sustenance. I will be prescribing potions that will speed up her regeneration," The healer looked at them sternly, "Aria cannot be stressed out. With the damage to her throat and lungs, she needs to be as calm as possible. In other words, no strenuous activity or arguing in her presence,"

* * *

When Aria woke it, she felt like a bludger had rammed into her head over and over. Hell, her entire body felt like someone had tossed her into a steal wall before a giant decided to use her as a foot stool. Groaning softly as she forced her eyes open. Aria recognized the bedroom she was in since she'd lived in it after coming to Japan. She heard a soft pop and saw Nori. Nori looked at her and beamed, "Mistress! You're awake."

"Nor-" Aria began to cough due to how dry her throat felt and the ache in her lungs.

Nori squeaked softly and used his magic to get Aria sitting up. As soon as she stopped coughing, Nori gave her a vial of potion that tasted vial, but made the ache in her lungs fade a little. As soon as she was able to drink some water, Nori told her, "You've been asleep for three days."

Aria winced slightly, "How is everyone?"

"Worried about you," Nori fixed her blanket, "Master Siri is keeping the cafe running as per your wishes if anything like this happened. Inky Ghoul has stayed the first night and has visited everyday. Red Haired ghoul stopped by along with the silver haired one yesterday. A few others stopped by to see how you were. Gourmet came around, but left shortly after,"

Aria nodded feeling a bit bad for worrying everyone, "Damn it."

"Mistress," Nori looked at her with a frown, "The healer says that you need to stay in bed for a week. She will be visiting in a few days to check on you. Is there anything you need?"

"Food please," Aria asked earning a nod.

* * *

Aria was getting a bit stir crazy despite Nori being allowed to move her into the game room or library. She was currently trying to read a book only for the words to go over her head. Groaning softly, Aria closed the book and pushed it away from her. She heard a soft chuckle, "Bored?"

"I'm allowed to be moved to the game room or library," Aria turned her head to look at Uta as he strolled into the library, "I'm going a bit stir crazy since I can't do what I want,"

"So you need a distraction," Uta walked over to her.

"A distraction would be nice," Aria offered him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry for worrying you and getting blood on your clothes,"

Uta snorted softly, "I get blood on my clothes every time I go hunt, so it's fine. I worry about you because I care about you."

"Still," Aria shook her head lightly.

Uta reached her, "Do you remember what I said before you passed out?"

Aria thought back to it and nodded, "Yeah. So what did you have to think about?"

Uta looked at her for a few moments, "Aria, you know I care about you right?"

"Yeah," Aria looked at him in confusion.

"Well, I care about you a lot more than I realized," Uta stood in front of her, "After I saw you talking to Tsukiyama at the party, I realized that you meant a lot more to me than I thought,"

Aria's eyes widen and her heart started beating a bit faster, "Uta, do you mean..."

"I really like you, Aria, as more than a friend," Uta smiled lightly at her, "I was hoping that you would be willing to go out with me,"

Aria stared at him for a few moments as her mind swirled. Emotions ran through her at such a fast pace she couldn't really decipher most of them. Eventually, two emotions came out the strongest. Happiness and desire, Aria could tell there was more, but those two were the most prevalent. Hadn't she thought about it late at night when she couldn't sleep or while playing piano? Aria looked at Uta as he waited patiently for her to say something. He understood her on a level no one else had. What could she really lose if it didn't work out? Aria knew they would stay friends, so why not? Aria began smiling and nodded to him, "I would like that."

Uta's smile widened and his eyes practically glowed, "Good. I was hoping that would be your answer."

"Why?" Aria looked at him curiously only to let out a squeak of surprise as he picked her up.

Uta held her gently as he moved out of the library, "You'll see."

* * *

When Sirius came home, he had expected to hear that Aria had been trying to disobey the healer's orders from one of the house elves he had watching her. Sirius was surprised and confused to hear that she hadn't tried any of her usual tricks. He had one of the house elves direct him to the game room and found Aria sitting there with Uta. The two were playing one of the many video games that Aria had bough after she'd gotten hooked on gaming. Sirius cleared his throat as Aria began cursing when her character got killed by what looked to be a dove. Aria jumped slightly and turned her head towards him as Uta paused the game. Aria grinned brightly, "Hey, Siri. Have a nice day at the cafe?"

"Yeah," Sirius looked at the two with narrowed eyes, "When did you get here?"

"Around two," Uta informed him.

"So you two have been playing games since then?" Sirius asked earning a nod from Aria, "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

Aria frowned slightly while Uta said, "No. I think we got a bit caught up in this."

"Of course," Sirius looked at Aria with an eye roll, "Why is it every time you get sick or injured, you don't remember to eat?"

Aria flushed lightly, "Old habits die hard."

Sirius shook his head as he heaved a sigh, "Honestly," Sirius looked at Uta, "Get her down to the dinning room, I need to go put my things away before I join you. Will you be eating with us?"

Aria looked at him in surprise making Sirius inwardly smile. Uta nodded after a few moments, "I think I will."

"Alright," Sirius turned, "I see you two in five minutes,"

* * *

Aria was surprised and suspicious that Sirius had actually allowed Uta to join them for dinner. She kept a careful watch on Sirius and Uta's meal only to find that the old dog hadn't done anything. As dinner came to an end and dessert was brought out, Aria finally asked, "What happened while I was out?"

Uta chuckled softly as Sirius looked at her with a tense smile, "Uta and I had a conversation."

"And?" Aria looked between them with a deep frown.

"I have decided to put aside my personal feelings towards you getting involved with anyone in light of your near death experience," Sirius lifted up his glass of fire whiskey, "If you really want to date someone, I will not protest anymore,"

Aria's eyes widen before turning to Uta as he squeezed her hand, "Uta?"

"I was going to ask regards, but having permission is kinda nice," Uta smiled lightly at her.

Sirius made a sound in the back of his throat that was a mixture of a dog's whine and sounds of disgust. Aria looked at him, "Siri?"

Sirius grimaced at her, "Just don't move too fast pup and I'll learn to get used to it."

Aria knew that was the best possible answer she could get, so she nodded.

 **Well, Aria is alive.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up**

* * *

Uta heard the bar fall silent as he strolled in and inwardly smirked as he made his way to the counter. Itori looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a slight grin, "So, we going to have some fun?"

"I've decided it's about time we gorge ourselves on magical flesh," Uta said earning gasps and excited whispers, "Any 'Death Eaters' you come across are free game,"

A cough sounded from near the back and Uta saw that it was one of their Aogiri spies, "What brought this on?"

"Aria was attacked and nearly killed," Uta informed them.

Exclamations of horror and anger exploded outward. The various ghouls of Tokyo had varied opinions of Aria that could be summed up between three categories. The ones that loved her for what she'd done for ghoul kind, the ones that were fully neutral to her, and the ones that hated her. The last group were far too scared of Uta and Yoshimura to really want to fuck with Aria. Though, a few had tried and were dealt with by Aria herself. While only two ghouls out of those that tried died, the rest were too scared to even try again. That pretty much forced the ghouls that hated Aria into a stand still, it made him feel more than a little smug at that she was his. Uta looked at the spy as he asked, "Why just those 'Death Eaters'?"

"Because they are the only ones that have done anything harmful," Uta settled down in his usual seat, "As soon as the other English wizards try something, we will go after them,"

Itori poured him a glass of his favorite, "So how do we tell the difference?"

"They have a skull tattoo with a snake coming out of it's mouth," Uta drank his wine, "It's apparently really ugly and poorly done,"

"It's a magical one, right?" Roma asked earning a nod, "This will be fun. Did Aria or anyone mention where it would be?"

"On the arm though Sirius has said that there might be some 'Death Eater's' that have them somewhere else," Uta replied earning a nod.

Uta smirked slightly. With that last part, all English magicals save for those Aria pointed out to him would find themselves in a very uncomfortable position. To be honest, he didn't give a shit since they were mostly here to use or hurt Aria.

* * *

Aria looked over her paperwork with a frown. If there was one thing she didn't not enjoy about owning a business or being Lady Potter, it was the paperwork. While she kept up with it and normally managed to finish it fairly quickly, it still managed to stack up when she didn't focus on it for a few days. At the current moment, she was attempting to work her way through two medium sized stacks of papers that towered over her head. Nori popped in with a steaming glass of tea and a potion, "Mistress, I brought you your favorite jasmine tea and a headache reducer."

"Thank you, Nori," Aria took the potion first before beginning to drink her tea, "I needed that,"

Nori beamed at her before saying, "A guest has arrived. They are in the Entrance hall."

"Oh?" Aria didn't recall anyone coming for a visit, "Did they say who they were and who they wanted to see?"

"It was the wolf-man that Master Siri likes," Nori told her, "He wanted to see you,"

Remus? Aria wondered what he was doing here and if Sirius knew. Remus hadn't come with them on their trip due to a small fight with Sirius, but that didn't mean they weren't in contact. Nodding to herself, Aria told Nori, "Please bring him up here and have some snacks brought along."

"Yes, Mistress," Nori bowed lightly and disappeared.

Aria returned to her paperwork and managed to get halfway through one of the medium sized stacks before Remus entered the room. He looked far more worn down and tired then he had the last time she saw him. He offered her a weary smile, "Hello, Aria."

"Remus," Aria greeted him, "I would get up, but I'm kinda butt bound for the moment,"

"I heard from Sirius," Remus walked over and sat down in the chair across from her, "How are you, Aria?"

"I've never been better aside from these healing injuries," Nori popped in with a platter of snacks and some tea for Remus, "Thank you for your assistance, Nori,"

Nori flushed and bowed, "No problem, Mistress."

Nori disappeared and Aria reached out to grab a snack, "How are you, Remus? Not to be impolite, but you look worn."

Remus sighed deeply, "Things have not been going well back in England."

"I figured since Death Eaters attacked me and Dumbledore's sheep have been skulking around," Aria sipped her tea, "What brings you here, Remus? Does Sirius know?"

"I was somewhat hoping he would be here," Remus admitted earning a soft smile from Aria.

"So a surprise visit," She nibbled on a cookie, "Sirius is currently at our cafe watching over things while I'm house bound. He should be home around seven since the cafe closes at six due to it being Tuesday,"

Remus nodded with a pleased smile, "I can't wait to see him."

Aria giggled softly, "Sirius has missed you a lot."

Remus shifted slightly before changing the topic, "So have Sirius finally allowed you to start dating?"

Aria flushed slightly while nodding, "Yeah. I just started dating a friend of mine though we haven't had a real date just yet. It's going to wait until I'm fully healed."

"A witch or a wizard?" Remus asked her curiously.

"A male ghoul actually," Aria watched his eyes widen and his skin pale, "He's a mask maker,"

"A-a ghoul?" Remus choked, "Why?"

"Well, he understands me and I love spending time with him," Aria shrugged lightly, "We have a lot in common and I love sparring with him,"

"B-but aren't you afraid he'll hurt you?" Remus asked earning an eye roll.

Aria was having deja vu of her conversation with Sirius back when she first decided to help ghoul's eat human food. Only, instead of Sirius panicking over how the ghouls would hurt her, Remus was afraid of Uta harming her. Shaking her head, Aria told him, "No, I am not afraid of Uta harming me. He hasn't hurt me before and I highly doubt he'd hurt me now. If he does ever hurt me, it will be on accident," Aria sighed at the look on his face, "Remus, in any relationship, you will have risks. My relationship with Uta has risks, but I'm willing to deal with them because I really want to give it a chance."

"Still," Remus protested.

Aria took another sip of her tea feeling glad that Nori had given her that headache relief potion, "Remus, I like you and I respect you. I really do, but you don't get to tell me who or what I can date. Sirius has already given his okay."

Remus looked surprised, but didn't press on. More than likely, he realized talking her out of anything would be a lost cause. Instead, Remus asked about the cafe and how her continued research for finding ways for ghoul's to eat human food was going.

* * *

Aria left Remus and Sirius alone once the dog animagus came home. Aria ended up in the library furthering her knowledge on potions when her phone went off. Humming lightly, Aria answered it, "Hello?"

 _"Aria Potter,_ _correct_?" Aria put down her book at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, who is this?" Aria replied with a frown.

" _I am special class investigator_ _Yukinori Shinohara,"_ The voice on the other end informed Aria in a polite tone.

Aria's eyes widened before her frown deepened, "I see. Mr. Yukinori, why is a CCG investigator contacting me? I'm just a cafe owner."

" _We found your blood at the sight of a massacre and leading away from it before it stopped abruptly in the 4th ward,"_ Investigator Shinohara replied making her inwardly curse for her lack of foresight, _"I am hoping that you would come to the 20th ward's CCG headquarters in order to talk with us. We aren't assuming anything, but since you're the only confirmed living person that's blood was on site,"_

Aria inwardly groaned at that, "Sure, I hope you don't mind waiting a day or two before then. I will need to talk to my doctor about this."

 _"Of course,"_ Investigator Shinohara replied easily, _"With the amount of your blood we found, I figured you would've been in a hospital or something. I assume you were taken to your personal doctor,"_

 _"_ Yes," Aria quickly wrote down a note and had Nori bring it to Sirius, "Now if you would excuse me, I have another call coming through,"

" _No problem, I thank you for your co-operation,"_ Investigator Shinohara replied and the call ended.

Aria wondered why the doves were getting involved before mentally hitting herself. The Death Eater's had probably been fed on by hungry ghouls from both the 4th ward and the 13th ward. Somehow, Aria had a feeling that this wouldn't be the first time she'd have to deal with the doves.

 **Well, Aria is in trouble with the doves!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up**

* * *

The healer nodded lightly before saying, "You can go to that meeting, but you'll be wheelchair bound. I do not want you to stress your healing injuries."

Aria groaned softly, "How long until I'm fully healed?"

"At least two weeks," The healer informed her, "And that's only if you take the potions I've prescribed as well as rest as you should be,"

The healer shook her head softly as Aria muttered softly under her breath. The healer left the room and found Sirius waiting, "Well?"

"Lord Black," The healer refrained from rolling her eyes, "Lady Potter may go to the meeting so long as she is with you and using the wheelchair I am sending over," Sirius nodded with a frown, "After this meeting, I must insist that Lady Potter refrains from doing anything else of this sort,"

"Of course," Sirius made note of informing Nori and the others about this, "And how long until she'll recover?"

"Two weeks so long as she takes the potions I've prescribed and rests," The Healer picked up her bag, "Now, the wheelchair should be here in a few hours,"

* * *

Aria looked at Uta as she finished explaining what had happened, "So I have to go to the 20th wards CCG headquarters."

"I don't like this," Uta told her, "But I suppose we should have realized this might happen. You did lose a lot of blood, but how did they get your contact information?"

"When Sirius and I arrived in Japan, we had to register ourselves with the CCG," It was one of the unfortunate things those moving to Japan had to do, "More than likely, they looked into those records once they found my blood,"

Uta stayed silent for a few minutes before surprising her when he pulled her into his lap. Aria jerked slightly before relaxing as Uta asked, "What are you going to do?"

Aria leaned into him, "I'm planning on keeping close to the truth. I was being chased by some people with an unhealthy interest in me from my former home country. Just as they managed to corner me and started beating me, a few masked ghouls came and I took my chance to run while the people chasing me were killed."

"That sounds like a likely story, but what if they press for information?" Uta laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'll tell them that I can't remember much more since everything was fuzzy," Aria turned her head as Uta hummed lightly.

"Considering you passed out fairly quickly once Sirius arrived, you are telling the truth," Uta pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Aria flushed lightly before turning her head forward, "C'mon, let's continue playing Ghoul Vs. Investigator. I was so sure I had you last time."

Uta snorted and pushed her off of his lap to grab his controller, "Sure you did."

* * *

While Aria didn't like the doves, she had to admit they did a good job on decorating their headquarters as the 20th ward CCG HQ was really nice. She looked around as Sirius wheeled her in and came to a stop in front of the front desk. The woman manning the desk looked surprise, "Can I help you two?"

"I am Sirius Black and this is my Goddaughter Aria Potter," Sirius informed her, "We were told to meet a Mr..."

"Special Class Investigator Yukinori Shinohara," Aria filled in earning a look of realization from the woman, "We tried to get here a bit early since I've never been to this place, but we hit a few snags,"

"Let's me tell him you're here and I'll bring you to the waiting area," The woman told them earning nods.

* * *

Investigator Shinohara seemed like a good man while his partner was rather odd. Aria shifted slightly away from Juuzou prompting Sirius to say, "Could you step away from my Goddaughter? She isn't very comfortable with strangers getting so close."

"Oops!" Juuzou moved back with a laugh, "Sorry! I was just surprised by how much prettier you are in person!"

Aria flushed slightly covering her mouth with a hand as she giggled softly. While the albino unnerved her a little, he was somewhat cute and a little funny. Shinohara shook his head, "How about we get our meeting started? I am sure both of you are rather busy."

"More Sirius than myself," Aria told him as she relaxed in the wheel chair, "Since I can't really walk or do anything too stressful, I'm not working at the moment,"

Shinohara nodded as he and Juuzou took their seats, "I see. Now, could you tell me why we found your blood at the sight of a massacre and leading away from it?"

"As you know, Sirius and I moved to Tokyo almost two years ago," Aria began as she picked up the cup of coffee she'd been given.

"You wanted to find a better place to live after some problems," Shinohara commented.

"One of those problems reared it's ugly head on the day I headed to the 13th ward," Aria told him after taking a sip of her coffee, "I was minding my own business when I spotted some people dressed in what could only be the clothing of a gang back in England. I immediately tried to keep from being seen by them as I'd had a few run ins with them before only they spotted me. I ended up running away due to the fact I didn't wish to get into a fight,"

Shinohara frowned while Juuzou asked, "Why'd they go after you? You don't seem like a fighter."

"I pissed them off when I was younger and it seems they still hold that grudge," Aria sighed softly.

"They're also after her due to a grudge they held with her parents and I," Sirius added making Shinohara's frown deepen.

"I see," Shinohara looked at his papers.

"They managed to corner me and start attacking me," Aria informed them as she wanted to move past that part of the conversation, "I tried to find a way out and got it when some masked ghouls appeared. I took off as the ghoul's focused on my attackers. After that point, everything started going fuzzy,"

Shinohara nodded as he wrote something down, "How did you managed to get home?"

"I went looking for Aria after she didn't come to my home as we planned for dinner," Sirius spoke up, "I found her nearly unconscious and bleeding horribly in the 4th ward. I brought her to my family's physician who has been ensuring she recovers,"

"How did you know she would be in the 4th ward?" Shinohara asked prompting Aria to speak up.

"I spend a lot of time in the fourth ward wandering around since it helps me get inspiration for my songs and new food ideas," Aria informed him, "I play piano at my cafe most of the time now-a-days,"

"What kind of food do you have?" Juuzou asked her.

Aria smiled lightly, "A bunch. We have cakes, cookies, pies, breads, sandwiches, and other dishes that tend to change every day," Juuzou's eyes widen and he grinned, "When I'm in, I make all of the desserts in the mornings. Other than that, my trusted chefs do it. All of the recipes are either my own or tweaked to fit the cafe."

"Shinohara!" Juuzou turned to his partner, "Can we go to their cafe?! Please! I really wanna taste their food,"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Shinohara chuckled softly.

"Cool!" Juuzou jumped up, "I wanna go now!"

Before Shinohara could say anything, Juuzou raced out of the room. Shinohara shook his head as Aria asked, "Does he do that often?"

"Only when he's excited," Shinohara chuckled.

Aria giggled softly, "He's like an excited kitten or puppy."

Shinohara smiled, "He definitely likes you. Now, how about we wrap this up so I can go after him?"

"Sure," Aria was eager to get to the mansion where Uta and the others were likely waiting.

"Now, can you remember what the masks of the ghouls looked like?" Shinohara asked.

Aria pretended to think about it before shaking her head, "It was fairly dark and I was in a lot of pain."

"Understandable," Shinohara wrote something down.

He continued to ask a few more questions before their meeting ended. One thing Aria didn't exactly like was the fact that the CCG would be monitoring her. She made that fact known, but Shinohara informed her that as one of the few civilians to survive a ghoul attack in less than critical condition, they needed to ensure no ghoul would come after her.

* * *

Itori burst out, "Seriously?!"

"And even if I said no, they don't care," Aria ran a hand through her hair, "I'm going to have to talk to the goblins and get a decent lawyer to keep that from happening. While I doubt they'd figure anything out, I really don't want to deal with them,"

"At the very least, you'll have to deal with it for a week or two," Sirius spoke up from his place at the bar.

They were in one of the T.V. rooms talking about what had happened. Aria leaned into Uta as he muttered, "This is not going to be fun."

"Agreed," Aria groaned softly.

 **Well this chapter happened.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up**

* * *

After three full weeks, Aria was finally able to return to work. While the doves were still being stubborn bastards, the goblins and her lawyers ensured that they couldn't come near her outside of public settings such as the cafe. While it was annoying, Aria would have to deal with it until either the doves lost interest or the goblins managed to get them to stop. Aria entered the cafe using the wheel chair the healer was still forcing her to use though she would be able to ditch it sometime next week. Aria grinned as she heard, "Aria's back!"

Similar calls were given by the regulars while the newcomers looked confused, Aria waved to them and rolled her way towards the backroom with Sirius following behind her. As soon as they entered, Sirius commented, "I can't wait to hear you play again."

"I can't wait to play either," Aria's fingers were itching to play any song that came to mind, "When is Remus supposed to show up?"

"In an hour, he had some stuff to do first," Sirius moved to punch them both in, "You going to be alright today, Pup?"

Aria nodded lightly, "So long as I take frequent breaks, I should be fine."

* * *

Aria was playing one of her favorite songs, 'Unravel', when she heard the unmistakable voice of Albus Dumbledore. She faltered for a few seconds before continuing to play though she could see some curious looks being shot at her by the regulars. She tried to get lost in the song once more, but found herself stopping to look at what was quickly becoming a scene as Sirius shouted, "Stay the fuck away from my Goddaughter, Dumbledore!"

Almost immediately, the whole cafe went silent and everyone turned to look at Dumbledore and Sirius. Dumbledore clearly looked shocked and spoke, "Perhaps we should have this conversation privetly."

Sirius glared at Dumbledore, "No way in hell. I am not going anywhere with you, Dumbledore. You want to force my goddaughter into doing your fucking job."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something when Shinohara walked in with Juuzou. A glance at the clock showed that it was two in the afternoon which was the usual time the two doves came in for lunch. The two paused as they took in the situation. Shinohara spoke up, "Mr. Black, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Dumbledore was just leaving," Sirius looked pointedly at Dumbledore.

The old man bowed his head, "As you wish, Sirius. I am sorry that you feel this way."

With that said, Dumbledore took his leave after looking at Aria. Aria glared at him earning a slight sigh and a shake of his head. Taking a deep breath, Aria regained her calm and began playing one of the easier songs she knew. After she finished up, Aria was surprised to find Juuzou sitting so close to her. Flinching back a little, Aria offered the albino a strained smile, "Hello, Investigator Suzuya. How are you today?"

"I'm good, but you're really good at playing piano!" Juuzou informed her with a grin, "Can you play me a song?"

"Sure thing," Aria smiled slightly, "What kind of song do you have in mind?"

"Something fun!" Juuzou told her.

"Coming right up," Aria thought about it for a few moments before beginning to play.

It was a song from a game called League of legends called 'Get Jinxed'. She'd liked the song and character enough to learn how to play the piano version of the song. She felt that it fit Juuzou very well though she couldn't help, but wonder if there was another song that fit him. She'd have to go through her music library and look for a song that fit him if only to satisfy her own pride. For all her close friends, Aria had picked a song that she thought fit them to a T. Seeing as she would probably be seeing Juuzou quite a bit, Aria felt the need to find one for him. When she finished her song, Juuzou exclaimed, "That sounded so cool~ I've never heard something like that before."

"The original song comes from a game I sometimes play," She explained earning a wide eyed look, "The character it belongs to is called Jinx and the name of the song is 'Get Jinx'. I have a feeling you'd like the original more than the piano version,"

"I'll definitely look it up~" Juuzou grinned brightly, "Thank you for playing that song!"

"It's my job," Aria told him, "Now unless you have another song you'd like to request, I would suggest returning to Investigator Yukinori's side,"

"Okay~" Juuzou stood up, "I see you later, Aria~"

* * *

Aria felt relieved when the two doves left and decided to take another break. She headed into her office and settled down to do some paperwork. As she did so, Aria couldn't help, but wonder what would happen next. Dumbledore wasn't going to give up, so she would have to be wary for any tricks he could pull. Mentally sighing, Aria had to wonder just how badly she fucked up in a past life to warrant having so much shit piled upon her.

 **Short chapter sorry. I'm just not feeling too hot at the moment.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up**

* * *

Looking up from her music journal when she heard a knock on her door, Aria called out, "Come in."

The door to her bedroom opened and Uta walked inside while glancing around, "Interestingly bare."

"All of my stuff is back in my apartment," Aria told him as she set down the journal, "Which I will be able to return to next week,"

"Eager?" Uta walked over to her.

"Considering the fact I've had Sirius coming into my room at random points during the night just to check on me for two months now, yes," Aria smiled lightly at him, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Uta sat down on the bed, "I was hoping you'd be up for a date tonight."

Aria thought about it before nodding, "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Just something simple. Dinner and a movie," Uta said earning a smile and a nod, "So you want to?"

"Yeah," Aria looked at him curiously, "Where might we be going?"

"I was thinking we could do it at my place," He informed her with a slight smile.

Aria was surprised, but nodded lightly, "Sure. How about I have the house elves make us dinner and bring it over to your place?"

"That is better than getting food from the cafe," Uta chuckled softly, "I'll have the movies ready. You okay with horror?"

"Yeah," Aria wouldn't mind it one bit, "I love watching horror if only to mock how badly done some of the stuff is,"

Uta let out a soft laugh, "I think I'll enjoy watching them with you," He noticed the journal, "What's that?"

Aria looked down at the journal, "It's my music journal," She opened it up and showed him the songs, "I write down the names of the songs that interest me, where they're from, and stuff like that in one section. In another, I have the music sheets I printed out for the songs I like. I have them separated between the ones I can play and the ones I'm learning how to play."

"And the last section?" He took the journal with gentle hands and turned it to the last section, "I don't recognize any of these song names,"

Flushing slightly, Aria told him, "Those are my original ones. I've only ever played one of them and that was on request by Yoshimura," She turned the pages to the one she'd titled 'Forbidden Love gained and Lost', "I wrote it after hearing about his history. Sometimes, I just inspiration for my songs at random."

"What about me?" Uta looked at her curiously.

Immediately, Aria's cheek turned a dark red, "Uh."

Uta chuckled and reached out to touch her burning cheek, "Are you embarrassed? I'm sure it's a good song."

Aria leaned into the touch with a low sigh, "It's just embarrassing to admit I wrote a song without asking for permission."

"Do you really need any?" Uta asked with a light smile, "Show me the song, please,"

"Alright, but I wrote it before we got close," She warned him before turning to the song she'd written about him.

Uta looked down at the song she'd titled 'The chaotic eyes of a stranger'. Aria had struggled with the title for awhile before finally settling on that. Of course, Aria was beginning to write another song about Uta, but she wouldn't say that for a little while. Uta looked up at her and asked, "Could you play it for me?"

"Sure, but it'll have to wait since the piano we have here is being repaired," Aria looked at him curiously, "So do you like it?"

"I can't read music, but I have a feeling I will," He looked down at it, "How come you haven't written any lyrics?"

"I've never really been able to. It's like my mind blocks all attempts at writing lyrics," Aria laid back at her pillows with a sigh, "I know I could, but I've never really found the inspiration to write lyrics,"

Uta shut the journal and set it down, "With my masks, I do have certain materials I have no inclination to use despite how useful they would be or how nicely they would make the masks turn out."

Aria smiled lightly before asking, "So was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Not really," Uta laid down beside her and pulled Aria to his side, "I just wanted to spend some time with you,"

"I'd like that. It's a bit boring on Sundays when I can't walk around," Aria leaned into him while enjoying the warmth he was giving off.

* * *

Uta looked at Aria as she scoffed at the scene before them. He had chosen to play two of the 'Child's Play' movies because he was fairly curious as to what Aria would say about it. It was the end of the second movie and he'd enjoyed them a lot more than he had before. Aria's commentary was hilarious and interesting especially when she'd brought up that the movies had some truth in them. When the credits started rolling, Uta looked at her, "I take it you enjoyed the movies?"

"Mhmm," Aria grinned at him from her place leaning into his side, "I liked them a lot better this time. The last time I watched them was with Sirius and I couldn't really enjoy them since Sirius found them scary. They aren't scary,"

"What do you find scary?" He looked at her curiously.

Aria thought about it before saying, "Being alone, losing the people I care about, and going hungry."

"Not death?" He found himself surprised when she nodded, "Why not?"

"Death is a natural part of life, so fearing it doesn't make sense," Aria frowned slightly, "What people should fear is what comes before death. Life is far scarier and so much more pain is caused during it than after it," Aria flushed lightly as she finished speaking, "That's the summary of my thoughts on that subject,"

Uta chuckled softly and kissed her lightly before saying, "I look forward to hearing your full thoughts at some point," He glanced towards the clock and noted how late it was, "It's getting late."

Aria looked towards the clock for a few seconds before asking, "Do you want to watch another one? I could always have a house elf take me home once we're done or I could stay the night with you."

"Not eager to get home?" Uta chuckled softly.

Aria shook her head, "Not really. I like it here."

Uta hugged her lightly while being mindful to her still sore chest, "I don't mind. Is there any particular movie you want to watch?"

"Do you have Killer Klowns from outer space?" Aria asked curiously, "I love that movie,"

"Let me go check," Uta carefully moved and went over to the book case he kept his movies, "Nope, don't have that one,"

"I could get a house elf a bring over the copy we keep in the movie library," Aria offered earning a nod, "I'll get them to bring me over a change of clothes too while I'm at it,"

 **Well this is the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up**

* * *

Aria was humming as she sprinkled some cinnamon on top of the cookies she was making when a knock sounded on her door. She called out, "It's open!"

"Aria~" Itori opened the door and walked inside, "How are you today?"

"I'm good," Aria waved a hand to the already made baked goods on the counter tops, "I've been experimenting with my recipes after not being able to for so long,"

Itori eyed the various baked goods, "Are any of these made with potions?"

"Every single one of the ones on the red plates while the white don't," Aria told her, "The white are going to be given out to some orphanages. I would do the same with the red, but there aren't any ghoul orphanages if what I've been told is true,"

Itori picked up a brownies and sat down after closing the door behind her, "There aren't any, we have a hard enough time looking after ourselves with the Doves hunting us down. The only ones that could look after any ghoul kids are either the rich fuckers that are selfish or the madams that would use them for sport."

"It's a shame since there are a few in America and a few in Europe though all of them are run by magicals," Aria put the cookies into the oven and began cleaning up her mess.

"Really?" Itori looked at her in shock.

Aria nodded as she cleaned off the mixing bowl she'd been using, "A few months after I left England, I heard about them and wanted to check it out. My therapist thought it would do me some good, so I was taken to them. I ended up helping out and it was one of the things that inspired me to create the potion that allows you to eat human food and the one that allows you to drink human drinks."

"There are two potions?" Itori asked as Aria moved from the bowls to the measuring cups.

"Mhmm," Aria waved her fingers to get the already washed dishes dried off and back into their usual places, "They have diffrent consistencies that would ruin the food or drink if used for the wrong one. The food one has a more liquid constitution and the drink one is more powdery. Of course, you'll find that they both have a lot more to them than that, but that's for the potion makers to figure out,"

Itori nodded slowly while munched on the brownie, "Regardless, I like that you did something like this."

"So what brings you to my home, Itori?" Aria asked rather belatedly.

Itori swallowed the food in her mouth as Aria finished washing the dishes. She got them dried off and put into their proper places as she called for Dobby to pack up the food on the white plates. She poured herself some soda and got Itori a mug of coffee. Itori took it and drank some before saying, "I wanted to check on you since the cafe's been so busy lately not to mention my bars been busy."

Aria smiled lightly, "You're right about it being busy. I barely have time to think lately. Uta and I've been on a few dates since I've been healed."

"Oh?" Itori grinned lightly, "Details,"

"It's nothing special really," Aria shook her head with a soft laugh, "We watched some movies he had, we went for a walk in the park, and stuff like that,"

Itori pouted, "That's not what I was asking."

Aria rolled her eyes, "No, we haven't done more than kiss. I mean we've fallen asleep together and I've stayed at his place a few times."

Itori made a soft sound of displeasure, "How can you be so...prudish?"

"I am not a prude," Aria made a pointed glance towards the romance manga and books she liked, "We've been taking things slow and we haven't had many heated moments,"

"Still!" Itori threw up her hands with a scowl, "You still could ha-"

Aria's phone rang and she shushed Itori before answering it, "Hello."

 _"Aria,"_ Uta greeted her making Aria smile lightly, _"How are you today?"_

"I'm really good," She watched Itori purse her lips, "I've been baking mostly since it's been awhile,"

" _For that orphanage thing you were talking about a few days ago?"_ Uta asked earning a light hum as Itori rolled her eyes, " _That's cool,"_

"Yup," Aria took a sip of her soda, "What about you?"

 _"I've been making masks like usual,"_ Uta replied earning a light smile, " _Which reminds me of why I was calling you,"_

Aria picked up a cookie, "Oh?"

" _I was in the middle of making a mask when I thought about our last conversation,"_ Uta explained prompting Aria to think back to it, " _You expressed some interest in learning how to make them,"_

Aria nodded to herself, "Yeah, I remember. Are you going to teach me?"

Itori perked up and looked at her with a slight smirk as Uta replied, " _If you have time on Tuesday, I don't see why not. We could make a day of it."_

"Even if I'm absolutely horrible?" Aria asked before taking a bite of her cookie.

 _"Yes since I have quite a few mediums I want to try out with you,"_ Uta replied making her smile lightly, _"I take it you're interested?"_

"Definitely," Aria nodded to herself, "How about we work out the details later? Itori's over,"

" _No problem_ ," Uta replied with a chuckle, " _Hello and goodbye, Itori. Talk to you later, Aria_ ,"

With that, the call ended and Aria put down her phone. Itori pouted at her, "Really? I'm going to miss out on all the juicy details."

Aria snorted softly before asking, "If you're going to be here for awhile, want to watch a movie? I've got a big collection."

Itori sniffed lightly, "I suppose though there definitely better be one with hot guys in it and some action."

* * *

Aria was window shopping in the twentieth ward when she heard, "Aria, my dear girl."

"Dumbledore," Aria kept herself from stiffening, "What are you doing here?"

"I only wish to talk with you," The manipulative old man told her, "I promise that after we talk, I will leave you alone if you wish,"

Aria contemplated it before nodding, "Alright, but don't call me 'My dear girl' or anything of the sort."

They headed to Anteiku where the old man was given looks of suspicion from the staff. Aria settled down by the window with her back to a wall as Touka walked over to take their orders. Touka looked at her carefully and Aria shook her lightly indicating that she would be fine. Touka nodded and went to get their orders. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "This is quite the nice coffee shop, where did you find this place?"

"Sirius and I stumbled on it a month into our visit to Japan," Aria informed him, "It's one of the reasons we decided to stay and open a cafe,"

"I see," Dumbledore replied as they were served and left alone.

Aria could tell Koma and the others were watching them which was one of the reasons she'd brought Dumbledore here. She took a sip of her coffee before before saying, "What do you want, Dumbledore? I want it straight, so no games or any greater good bullshit you enjoy sprouting."

Dumbledore gave her a disapproving look for the curse, but sighed softly, "Aria, I am aware that my previous actions towards your situation and that of Sirius' were not the best. I also understand why you both may hate and why you have no desire to deal with England anymore."

"That doesn't mean you have don't have any delusions over my 'destiny' or 'duty' to England," Aria retorted making Dumbledore sigh again.

"While you may not bare any love toward your original country or it's people, you must realize that you're the only one that can face Voldemort," Dumbledore told her earning a soft snort.

"No, I am not," Aria rolled her eyes lightly, "The so called prophecy is a self fulfilling one. By the actions of yourself and the snake, you almost managed to trap me in it," Dumbledore looked at her in shock as Aria sipped her coffee, "I know all about it and the whole soul piece idiocy. As of my third month in America, I became soul piece free. The goblins did a little ritual kill all the soul pieces save for the main one. If that snake created anymore, it's up to you to figure it out,"

"H-how did you manage to convince the-" Dumbledore began only for Aria to raise a hand.

Aria took a bite of her cake and savored it's flavor before informing Dumbledore, "I didn't need to convince them. The moment they found out about the unnatural thing the snake did, they were eager to rid the world of any soul piece. They would've killed the snake, but decided to leave it to the English to clean up their own mess. I have no intention what so ever to do it or even step on English soil again. I've found a place where I belong and can finally be happy."

Dumbledore looked down at his coffee, "You do not wish to get revenge?"

"Revenge?" Aria's voice was soft and Dumbledore looked up at her, "You think I want revenge? Do not get me wrong, Dumbledore. I hate the fact Voldemort killed my parents. I hate the fact I never got a proper childhood. I hate the fact he made my school year suck, but I do not want revenge against him," She looked at Dumbledore steadily and calmly, "If I wanted revenge, it would be against you and the English magical population. If it weren't for your willful blindness towards a child, I may have gotten a proper childhood and Sirius would not have had to suffer,"

"I see," Dumbledore looked like he'd aged a hundred years.

Aria snorted softly and looked towards the people walking by, "Dumbledore," She smiled softly as she watched a mother and daughter walk together while laughing at something, "In the beginning, I hated England and you. I wanted it all to burn to ash while I watched with popcorn. In someways, I still want that, but I've come to realize that while revenge maybe nice, it will not change what happened. As a result, I've let go of my hatred and wish for revenge. While I may never like England or you, I will not hate all who come from that country," Aria looked towards Dumbledore, "I have found my place and done a lot of good while searching for it."

"That is very mature, Aria," Dumbledore told her looking a little happier.

Aria shook her head with a light smile, "I've always been mature. I just needed to learn how to cool the flames of my anger and find my potential. The journey here was one filled with adventure and quite a few mishaps."

"I could only guess from what I've heard," Dumbledore chuckled softly, "I suppose this was a forgone conclusion though aren't you worried that Tom will attack you?"

"I have things in place to prevent being attacked again," Was all Aria would say about the matter, "I leave it to you and yours to fix your problem,"

Dumbledore inclined his head and stood up. Aria did the same out of courtesy and shook his hand. Dumbledore held it lightly and squeezed, "Thank you for taking the time to listen, Aria. While it hasn't gone the way I was hoping, I am glad we had this talk. Perhaps one day, we may talk once more and I can hear more from you."

"Only time will tell," Aria replied earning a light smile.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore released her hand, "Aria, I wish to leave you with one more thing," Aria looked at him curiously, "If you've found someone you truly love, do not let them slip through your fingers,"

"I don't plan on it," Aria watched his smile brighten before he turned and left.

Aria sat back down with a sigh and drank some more of her coffee. Touka walked over, "Everything alright?"

"I'm fine," Aria smiled lightly at her, "I feel lighter,"

Touka snorted softly, "Magicals don't make any sense."

Aria rolled her eyes as the purple haired girl walked off. Turning her head towards the window, Aria smiled lightly to herself. Aria hadn't realized until after she'd said those words just how true they were. While she may not like Dumbledore or England, she no longer hated them with a burning passion. She only felt an intense dislike at the worst and cold neutrality at the worst. Talking to Dumbledore might have been a bad idea, it left her with a realization and hopefully would keep the English away from her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Sirius, seeing that his Goddaughter's life wasn't the best, stole her away after the whole third year fiasco. They traveled together during the years that followed after getting Sirius a trial in America. When they came to Japan, the two fell in love with the country and Aria grew irritated with how the Ghouls were treated by the CCG. To help, she worked hard to create a potion that would allow Ghouls to eat normal food while also coming up with recipes that both ghouls and humans could enjoy without the potion. She had help in the form of Yoshimura and the ghouls of Anteiku. A small just for fun story because I'm a little bored and my Tokyo-Ghoul muse kicked up**

 **Update: Message at the bottom**

* * *

Aria walked into Uta's shop feeling excited about what they were going to be doing, "Uta."

"Aria," Uta greeted her with a slight grin, "Ready?"

"Yup!" Aria walked over to him, "Where are we doing this?"

"Follow me," Uta said before leading her into the backroom which was filled with tons of mask making supplies, "Now, you can make masks out of almost anything. My favorites as you no doubt know are a mixture of leather, rubber, cloth, and ceramics. To start things off, I thought we would play around with some of the clay I have. It's not the kind I use to make masks as it just doesn't feel right when it's hardened," He gestured to one of the bookcases, "You can put your things there. You're wearing clothes that can get dirty and a change of clean clothes, right?"

"Of course," Aria slipped off her jacket revealing the thin dark red t-shirt she had on underneath, "I've gotten enough crap on this shirt that it won't matter if anything else is added,"

Uta shot an amused glance towards her as he pulled out some things, "Oh?"

Aria put down her back back after putting her phone in it, "I went out drinking with Sirius the first day I got this and ended up getting into a bar brawl with a couple of shifters. I got a shit load of blood on this and most of it wasn't even mine. I also got some wolf drool on it, but that doesn't stain as badly as blood," Aria walked over to him with a slight grin, "Of course, I ended up having to go to a magical hospital to get healed up since one of the bastards got in a few lucky scratches. I probably would've been able to avoid them if I hadn't been well on my way to getting drunk."

"What started that fight?" Uta asked her curiously as he handed her some things.

Aria had to think about that for a few minutes during which Uta finished grabbing things and got her set up at one of the pottery wheels he had set up, "I think one of the female shifters made a comment about Sirius being a pedophile since I apparently looked like jail bait," Aria rolled her eyes as Uta snorted, "It was before the nutritional potions really kicked in. Granted, I do look younger than I actually am, but it's not that bad," Aria shook her head, "Anyway, Sirius and I both took offense to that. The fight was awesome even if the fine was a bit high and we had to spend the night in jail. It was worth it."

"When was this?" Uta asked her curiously.

"About two weeks after that trip to Las Vegas with Siri," Aria replied with a slight grin.

Uta snickered softly, "You sound like you were a lot of fun back then."

"Still am," Aria rubbed the back of her neck, "Just being a bit more cautious what with the death eaters and stuff from my past deciding to crop up," Aria looked at the things in front of her, "So shall we get started?"

* * *

It turned out that Aria was good at making things with clay and painting, but actual mask making was lost on her. She kept stabbing herself with needles when she was attempting to stitch together some materials. Glaring at the needle she'd just stabbed herself with, Aria dropped it and was about to stick her finger into her mouth when Uta caught her hand. She looked at him and felt her heart beat quicken at the look in his eyes. It was a predatory look that she'd seen directed at quite a few people by the various ghouls she'd come into contact with when they were hungry. Of course, it had been directed at her as well, but never by Uta. Aria swallowed as he brought her finger to his mouth, "Uta?"

Uta looked at her with eyes that burned with desire and she felt heat gather inside of her. The feeling of her magic beginning to buzz beneath her skin was startling and alarming. Aria was about to say his name again when Uta's mouth closed around her bleeding finger. The feeling of his tongue brushing against her bleeding finger was oddly arousing even as her finger ached from the feeling of something touching the open wound. Uta sucked on her finger as his tongue lapped at the wound and Aria shivered as his burning eyes stayed with hers. When he dropped her hand, Uta's voice had a strangely husky tint, "Aria, did anyone ever tell you bleeding in front of a ghoul is a very bad idea."

"Only when the ghoul doesn't have the best in mind for me," Somehow, Aria's voice was steady.

Uta let out a low chuckle, "And what do you think I have in mind for you?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Aria replied earning a smirk.

"And if I wanted to show you instead?" Uta drew closer to her and Aria's breath caught in her throat.

Uta settled a hand on the back of her chair and Aria felt the heat rolling off of him. Just as she opened her mouth to reply, Aria's phone rang snapping her out of the trance-like state that had settled over her. Aria slipped out of her chair and moved around Uta to answer her phone. Uta frowned at her phone when she grabbed it and Aria dimly wondered if he was tempted to destroy it. Clearing her throat, Aria answered her phone, "Yes?"

"Pup!" Sirius practically shouted, "Where are you?"

Somehow, Aria wasn't surprised that just when Uta and her started having a heated moment, Sirius interrupted. Inwardly rolling her eyes, Aria said, "With Uta like I told you yesterday. He was teaching me about mask making, remember?"

"Oh, right," Sirius didn't seem the least bit sheepish.

Aria's eyebrow twitched, "What is it?"

"Did I interrupt something?" Sirius asked instead of replying.

Aria was heavily tempted to destroy her phone, "We were in the middle of making masks."

"Oh," Why the hell did he sound so disappointed.

"What do you want?" Aria snapped feeling irritated.

Sirius was silent for a little while, "Oh nothing, I just wanted to check on y-"

"Sirius, I'm hanging up," Aria spoke slowly, "If you call me again before tomorrow, it had better be important,"

"Pu-" Aria didn't wait for him to finish before she ended the call.

She put her phone on silent and put it back where it had been. Aria turned towards Uta, "Sorry about-"

She let out a little squeak at how close he was and stumbled back a little. Uta chuckled softly, "It's fine. I find his antics amusing if a bit irritating."

Aria smiled lightly, "You would think he would stop, but that damn dog is nothing if not persistent," Aria glanced at the formless blob she had been attempting to stitch together, "So obviously stitching things together is beyond me. Is there anything else?"

Uta hummed softly, "I haven't prepared anything."

"I guess that's the end of that," Aria let out a soft laugh, "So after I change into my other clothes, do you want to watch some movies?"

"Sure," Uta smiled lightly, "Anything in particular you want to watch?"

"You pick," Aria picked up her things.

 **Been awhile since the last chapter.**

 **On Hiatus until I have some new idea. It'll be complete for now.**


	24. Christmas Event

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter**

* * *

Smiling as snow fell to the ground around her, Aria hummed softly as used her magic to decorate the Black family estate grounds in the 21st ward. Sirius was inside with the house elves allowing her to work by herself. Aria's phone rang and she answered it while moving her wand into the opposite hand, "Hello."

"Aria," Itori replied making Aria's smile widen, "Where are you?"

"Getting the mansions grounds ready for the party tonight," Aria informed her, "You and the others are coming, right?"

"Yup!" Itori was probably grinning, "Oh man, I can't wait. It's going to be so exciting. I haven't celebrate Christmas in years,"

Aria let out a soft laugh, "Well, I'm glad someone's going to enjoy it. You sure the others will?"

"Even if they don't, it'll be fun," Itori assured her, "Anyway, have you picked out what you're wearing?"

Aria rolled her eyes at the excited tone, "A nice t-shirt, some comfortable jeans, some boots, and maybe a sweater."

"Oh c'mon, you have to wear something better than that," Aria was sure that Itori was pouting.

Lowering her wand, Aria looked at the decorations she'd made and nodded to herself before replying to Itori, "Considering Sirius is going to be there, I kinda can't wear anything you have in mind even if I wanted to."

"True," Itori sighed softly before asking, "So what did you get Uta?"

"That would be telling," Aria smirked at the groan, "You'll find out if he wants to tell you. Now, I need to go help decorate inside, so I'll see you at the party, yeah?"

"See you then," Itori replied and Aria hung up.

She looked around to see if she needed to add anything else before heading inside to go help Sirius.

* * *

Uta smiled lightly as he walked up to the door of the Black family mansion. Aria had really outdone herself with the decorations outside and the inside was likely going to look amazing as well. The pathway towards the door was lined with floating lights that changed from red to green to white to blue. Adding onto that, the pathway had a lamp post with silvery blue fire ever ten feet. The pathway was heated thus ensuring the falling snow wouldn't coat it nor allow for ice to form. On the yard, pine trees were decorated tastefully with ice ornaments. Each tree had it's own theme and with a few of them being obviously magical in nature. Adding onto that, a few sculptures of various magical creatures were scattered around the yard. He was amused to see the snow creatures that had been created. The fact that Aria had obviously taken an interest in sculpting as a result of that lesson they had a while back was amusing. She truly was good at it even if she preferred her music and cooking. As soon as he reached the door, it opened to reveal the already decorated entrance hall. Clearly, Sirius had gone with the Gryffindor color scheme. Uta slipped off his boots and jacket when a house elf appeared, "Master Inky Ghoul! May I take your coat?"

"Of course," Uta handed it to the house elf after retrieving the present he'd gotten Aria from it's depths, "Where is Aria?"

"In the guest living room," The elf replied.

Uta thanked him before heading to the guest living room. Aria had given him a tour at some point after their first spar and the guest living room had been one of the main rooms he'd seen. It was one of the largest rooms in the house and was obviously intended to impress guests. According to Aria, it had been rather intimidating and cold when the Godfather/Goddaughter duo had gotten there. Once it had been clear they'd be staying in Japan, Aria had completely redone the entire mansion leaving it rather homey. Of course, it was still too big in his witch's opinion. As soon as he'd reached the living room, Uta found Aria was standing by a box labeled decorations holding something in her hand. As soon as he entered the room, he could smell the salty scent of tears. Frowning, Uta walked over to her, "Aria?"

Aria jumped and lashed out with a hand. Uta blocked it and moved back while calling her again. Aria blinked at him and Uta could tell she hadn't been crying for long since there wasn't a lot of redness in her eyes. Aria wiped at her eyes, "Uta, when did you get here?"

"Just now," Uta looked at her in concern as worry filled him, "What's wrong? I thought you love Christmas,"

"I do," Aria shook her head lightly, "I just came across something that got to me, is all," She offered him a strained smile, "You got here early,"

"Because I thought you'd like some help and I wanted to spend time alone with you before the others arrived," Uta reached out to wipe away the tears that she hadn't, "What upset you, Aria?"

Aria let out a sigh and turned to pick up something. She handed it to him, "This."

Uta took it from her and found that it was a photograph. By the size, shape, and form of it, the photograph was obviously meant to be used as an ornament. As he looked at it, Uta could tell immediately that it was old. At the least, it had to be twenty years old if not a year or two older. Uta brought it closer to his face and felt his eyes widen slightly as he understood what had happened. It was a photograph of her mother and father with a three month old Aria. Aria had shown him pictures of the two before, but they never had Aria in them. From what he'd been told, the pictures had been destroyed during the whole Voldemort incident. Looking up at Aria, he commented, "You told me all these had been destroyed."

"I didn't know it existed," Aria's voice was strained and he could tell she was close to breaking down.

Uta put down the photo carefully and hugged her knowing she needed it. He felt her shudder against him and pulled her towards one of the long couches. Settling down with her in his lap, Uta rubbed her back as she began crying. He understood why she was having so much trouble. Aria had barely seen any photo's of herself with her parents. The few that existed had either been destroyed at some point or had faded away. In fact, the ornament picture was the only one she had that didn't show either of her parents' strained in anyway despite a war going on. In fact, they looked relaxed and happy as they held her. Uta laid his head on hers and closed his eyes. He wondered if he'd be the same if he came across any pictures of his own parents. He had never known his father and his mother had died when he was five. Any pictures he'd had of his mother had been destroyed over the years until there were none left. Uta felt a little bitter knowing that Aria had some, but that bitterness always faded quickly as it always did.

* * *

When Sirius came to talk with Aria about how her decorating was going, he didn't expect to find Uta holding her. He didn't expect to see the redness of her eyes. He wondered what Uta had done to make her cry before catching sight of a specific ornament. Oh, he'd known it was there and had been planning on showing the pup once they finished decorating. The fact she ended up finding in the ornaments he'd meant for their personal tree was startling and a bit of a let down. Inwardly sighing, Sirius said, "So pup, you found the ornament I wanted to show you."

Aria began glaring at him, "Why didn't you tell me you had one? Why didn't you show it to me earlier?"

Sirius sighed deeply, "Pup, I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't even know I had this until I went through my vaults at Gringotts looking for old Christmas stuff," He rubbed the back of his neck, "Guess I should've just told you. Sorry, Pup."

Aria eyed him for a few moments before nodding making relief fill him. If there was one thing he hated most, it was causing his pup to cry. Aria rubbed at her eyes and turned to Uta, "Sorry for crying on you."

"It's fine," Uta assured her.

Sirius frowned slightly at how close they were before shaking his head, "Uta, when did you get here?"

"A little bit ago," Uta replied as Aria got up and walked over to the ornament to put it on the tree, "I thought I'd help out and spend some time with Aria before the others arrived,"

"I see," Sirius smirked slightly, "Why don't you-"

"Uta will be helping me put up decorations in here," Aria cut in earning a pout from Sirius since she most likely knew what he'd been planning, "What's up?"

"I wanted to see how your decorating was going," Sirius replied as Uta got off the couch to help Aria out.

Aria waved a hand at the halfway decorated tree, "Halfway done with the tree, I'll be getting the rest of the room done soon enough. Siri, you better not have decorated every other room in Gryffindor Colors," Sirius froze and Aria rolled her eyes, "Good thing I told the house elves not helping with the cooking adjust things. The only thing I'm letting stay those colors are the entrance hall and your rooms."

Sirius pouted at her, "Pup, you're no fun."

"I like the colors, but too much is way too gaudy," Aria replied with an eye roll.

* * *

Aria turned to Uta when they finished, "So what do you wanna do now? We have almost an hour until everyone's supposed to start arriving."

"I suppose we could exchange our gifts in private," Uta offered earning a light smile from Aria.

"Let's head up to my room, my gift is in there," Aria suggested earning a nod.

They quickly headed up to Aria's room while avoiding anywhere Sirius might be since he might take it the wrong way. Soon enough, they reached her room and Aria headed over to the trunk she had set up in one of the closets. Uta settled down on the bed, "You keep a trunk in your closet?"

"It's a special trunk that has multiple expanded spaces," Aria explained, "I keep it in here to keep Sirius' hands off of it since I keep most of my pranking and potions supplies in it. I keep my costumes and the stuff I picked up over the years we traveled in my other trunk in that closet," Aria tapped the door with her foot, "I'll definitely have to go through it at some point. I think you'll enjoy a lot of the stuff I've picked up and might actually get some inspiration for your masks,"

"Costumes?" Uta looked at her curiously.

Aria shrugged lightly, "You never know when a costume could come in handy. Sirius and I have had to hide for various reasons. When we stayed in Hollywood, I took a few classes to help with that. I can't sow as you found out, but I can do a lot of other stuff. You tend to pick things up when you travel a lot."

Uta chuckled softly, "You'll have to show me them at some point."

"I will," Aria finally found the gift she'd been looking for and pulled it out, "Here we are,"

She walked over to the bed and settled down beside Uta. She held out the gift to him and he took it carefully. The gift was the size of a medium sized book and fairly light. Considering the fact magic was real, Uta had no idea what was inside. The gift wasn't wrapped in wrapping paper, but rather a soft black and red cloth. Uta unwrapped it carefully and found a rather beautifully carved wooden box. Various demons and animals were carved into the sides of the box with the top being dominated by the carving of a dragon coiled around a sun. The dragon looked a lot like Aria's larger animagus form. Uta undid the latch on one side of the box and opened it revealing rows of mask making supplies. Uta looked at Aria, "Aria..."

"I know you love mask making more than anything and thought I'd do something special relating to that," Aria ran a hand through her hair, "All of the tools are special made to never wear. The materials inside won't need to be replaced for months. When you need more, an automatic order will be sent to the shop I got this from. The first two orders will be free and the rest will be discounted. Any specialty materials will be at the regular price, so don't go too crazy," Aria smiled sheepishly, "I was going to get you a book about creating chaos and anarchy, but figured you wouldn't like it as much,"

"Thank you," Uta hugged her after putting the box aside before reaching into his pocket to hand his own gift to her, "It was a bit difficult to find a good gift for you, but I thought this would be perfect for our first real Christmas together not to mention the first one I'm actually willingly participating in,"

"Let me guess, Itori's always forcing you into it?" Aria asked earning a nod, "I'm not surprised,"

Aria pulled off the wrapping paper which was a necklace case. She opened the case and gasped softly as she saw the necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a black and crimson clown pendant. Uta spoke as Aria carefully took it out, "It isn't much, but it's one way to tell any ghoul that comes across you that you're mine. The pendant is made from my kagune and spelled to protect you by the goblins."

"Uta, it's perfect," Aria smiled warmly at him, "I love it,"

"Let me help you put it on," Uta said taking the necklace from her.

Aria turned around and moved her hair out of the way. It was down rather than up in the braids she normally used which allowed the natural waves to breath. Aria shivered as Uta's fingers brushed against her skin. When the necklace was settled, Aria noted that it was slightly heavy and felt warm against her skin. Uta's fingers settled against her neck and rubbed the smooth skin gently. Aria shifted to look at him and Uta pressed a kiss to her lips. The kiss was soft and sweet sending warmth through her. Aria pressed close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a few moments before pulling away. Aria's cheeks were coated in a light blush while Uta was smiling softly. Aria smiled at him, "Merry Christmas, Uta."

"Merry Christmas, Aria," Uta replied with a soft laugh.

 **Short, but sweet. I would've added the party part, but...my ideas got a bit too lemonish for my comfort. Considering how this site is, I really don't want to get into trouble because I'm writing lemons. Love you guys and happy holidays.**


End file.
